Lincoln y Lucy: Los siguientes en la linea de los sucesores de L
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: UA de "Sangre de Hermanos" de MontanaHatsune92. X-over con Death Note. Calificado M por muchas palabras y escenas de sexo muy explicito (Lemon). Fanfic dedicado a MeroNiakeehl y a los seguidores de la serie y este anime.
1. 0: Nota de autor

**"Lincoln y Lucy: Los siguientes en la linea de los sucesores de L"**

 **Capitulo 0:**

 **"Nota de autor"**

 **Hola a todos, queridos lectores, este es uno de los fics y a la vez AUs que estuvieron esperando desde hece unos meses. Pues este AU es uno de "Sangre de Hermanos" de MontanaHatsune92. ¿Porque lo hago? Pues facil: Siendo este un AU de No Such Luck, Debo decirles que de verdad los OCs que aparecen ahi y que agrieden a Lincoln y Lucy sin razon (Mas bien dicho por diversion) la verdad me hizo "herbir la sangre" pero si meto a Mello, Near, Matt, Beyond, Alexander (No el OC de Montana) y Linda entonces las cosas para Lincoln y Lucy son mas faciles. Aparte su venganza para vengarse de su familia (Todos menos Leni, Luna, y Lily) y de el fallecimiento de L (Siendo para los 6 sucesores su "heroe"), va a ser comenzando por lo que mas quieren o mas bien dicho su seres Queridos, destruirlo y verlas llorar humillandolas, y mientras mas se entristecen y se desesperan por eso, Lincoln y los otros "sucesores" toman mas ventaja y se hacen mas y mas fuertes.**

 **Aun que eso hace que se comporten como Reiji Mizuchi, de Beyblade (En lo personal uno de mis personajes favoritos). Ya que en la mitad del duelo de Beys alli se muestran sus "verdaderos colores". Debido a su apariencia de un emo friki, eso hace que sus adversarios sean dominados por el miedo, haciendo que bajen la guardia y tome ventaje pero destruyendo el bey adversario en un millon de pedazos hasta que no quede nada. (Algo en lo que Reiji lo llama como "Destrozar el espiritu de Blader"). Pero en el enfrentamiento que tuvo con Hyoma, este, por su fuerza, hace que sea torturado de una forma lenta y dolorosa por las acciones del pelirrojo-rubio que lo llevan a burlarse al ver como comienza a llorar. Y Tsubasa agrega: "Si Hyoma hubiese sido mas debil, no habria tenido que resistir tanto y todo habria acabado. Es por culpa de su fuerza que esta siendo castigado y humillado tan vilmente".**

 **Aunque eso ya me hizo cambiar una perspectiva de los fics de El Tigre en donde aparece Django, lo digo porque: ¿acaso nunca leyeron historias de El Tigre de una autora llamada "Pekerarita" pero en especial una llamada "El enemigo de las sombras"? Pues bueno yo la lei y la primera vez que lo hice pues bueno la verdad, y hasta incluso me sorprendio (A la vez me dio pesadillas, en serio, que al dia siguiente tenia dolores estomacales) ver a un Django totalmente psicopata queriendo hacer la vida de Manny un infierno asesinando a sus seres queridos y hacer a Frida su esclava (O mas bien dicho su "perra". Aunque eso ya recae en lo Yandere. Django: Ayano/Yandere, Frida: Taro/Senpai y Manny: Las otras chicas enamoradas de Senpai). Y en "Sangre de Hermanos" Lynn y otros se comportan como Django de ese fic. Siempre vengativos, con orgullo hasta el espacio infinito, creen que se saldran con la suya cuando al final son derrotados sin pensar en las "consecuencias" (La verdad se comportan mas como Trent Boyett, un personaje que aparecio solo una vez en South Park).**

 **Pero aqui van a actuar como Pennywise/Eso de la pelicula homonima (No la de 1990, si no la de 2017) ya que este dice cosas como: "¡LOS VOLVERE LOCOS Y LOS MATARE A TODOS! ¡SOY SU PEOR PESADILLA! ¡SOY TODO LO FEO QUE HAN SOÑADO HECHO REALIDAD!" aunque al terminar este proyecto, hare que diga frases de la peli de 2017 en las escenas finales en donde dice: "¡Me llevare a todos ustedes! ¡Y tendre un "festin" con su carne mientras me alimento de su miedo! O dejanos, en paz, para que tenga un largo descanso de 27 años y los dejare vivir para (Voz chillona y psicopata) crecer, prosperar ¡y tener vidas felices! (Voz grave perturbadora y normal) Hasta que la vejez los haga sucumbir a todos". Pero usare la mas famosa de este villano, la cual es: "¿Quieres un globo? Todos flotan, y tu tambien vas a flotar".**

 **Hablando de Pennywise, en este fic, al igual que el original, voy a introducir Soundtracks u OSTs de videojuegos, series animadas, animes, y hasta peliculas junto con canciones de bandas (En lo personal mis favoritas): La verdad de todos esos mis favoritos son: Spiderman y Venom: Maximum Carnage, Destino Final, IT/ESO (2017), Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (No le quiero copiar a la obsesion de Montana con Jojo, tambien vi JJBA, y debo decir que me parecio muy interesante este anime y de lo Badass y musculosos que son algunos personajes. Pero en especial a la obsesion del creador del manga y anime Hirohiko Araki con la cultura occidental, osea, europea y americana), Iron Maiden, Code Lyoko, Slipknot, Pantera, Linkin Park, etc.**

 **Tambien incluire "referencias" a "personajes" y "acontecimientos" muy famosos en la historia (En especial de mi pais, la republica Argentina): El golpe de estado del 24 de marzo del 76, la alianza de Buenos Aires, con todas las Provincias Unidas del Rio de la Plata y la Banda Oriental contra la invasion de los españoles, los imperialistas portugueses que avanzaban desde el Brasil y todo ataque extranjero, John W. Gacy, alias "Pogo, el payaso asesino" (El cual se dice que fue la "inspiracion" para IT/ESO), etc.**

 **Se que esperaban que hiciera el "Prologo", O mas bien dicho el primer capitulo, pero, como dije antes, saldrá en el dia de 1/5 (Dia del trabajador) y estare preparando todo. Sera una bomba. Aparte con mi otro fic "teaser" de este AU Pienso ponerla en los X-overs y no en una sola categoría. Porque yo puse a mi "teaser" llamado "Beyond Nightmares" en la categoría de los X-overs y algunos lo leyeron y lo eligieron como su favorito y lo siguieron.**

 **Y quiero declarar que no tengo propiedad en la serie, los OSTs, canciones, etc.**

 **"Continuara..."**

 **P.D.: Les juro que pronto traeré mis demás proyectos que jure hacerlos al escribirlos en mis notas de autor de mis historias, y será mas corta que la original de Montana.**

 **P.D. 2: Montana, dile a tu OC Alexander que Leni no morirá, solo va a quedar un poco traumada de por vida al ver los cadáveres ensangrentados de su familia.**

 **P.D. 3: Ya sabre como ponerle fics a las historias de NSL, Lo juro D:**

 **P.D. 4: Esta historia va dedicada a MeroNiakeehl.**

 **Quinta y ultima P.D.: Habra un One-Shot de este fic que se ubicara años luego de que Near se volviese en el "legitimo" sucesor de L y de la muerte de Mello junto con los otros. No saldrá luego del final, saldrá antes, y quizás vaya a mencionar unos "spoilers" asi que no me vayan a enviar amenazas de muerte.**

 **Saludos a todos los seguidores de TLH y Death Note.**


	2. 1: Primer Prologo

**"Lincoln y Lucy: Los siguientes en la linea de los sucesores de L"**

 **Capitulo 1:**

 **"Primer Prologo"**

Winchester Es una ciudad en Inglaterra, Gran Bretaña, caracterizada por su clima frio de temperaturas bajas y por su historia de las construcciones de iglesias y de la epoca medieval, ubicadas entre el siglo XIII y XV.

Pero no venimos a hablar de su historia, si no de un "pequeño problema" en un orfanato de esa ciudad. Un orfanato llamado: "La casa de Wammy", un lugar para huerfanos y niños superdotados por su gran inteligencia, se encontraban alli seis muchachos, cinco varones y una niña, que acababan de enterarse de una terrible noticia:

-L ha muerto.- dijo un hombre de entre unos tantos años llamado Roger Juvie, el cual era uno de los cuantos directores de aquel orfanato.

-¿Que? ¿L ha muerto? ¿Como? Dime ¿fueron los Louds quienes lo mataron? ¡Roger debes decirmelo!- dijo uno de los cuantos niños del orfanato de pelo rubio y vestimenta marron llamado Mihael Keehl, apodado Mello, en busca de respuestas.

-La verdad yo...- Roger iba a decir algo pero Mello lo comenzo a mover a eses hombre como un muñeco de forma histerica.

-¡Pero me juro que yo continuaria su "mision"¿ y ahora me dices que el murio!?- pregunto el joven Keehl.

Pero en ese momento un joven mas pequeño que el de ropa, piel y vestimenta blanca alzo un rompecabezas haciendo que sus partes se esparcieran por el suelo.

-Si no puedes ganar el juego o entre lazar las pistas, eres un perdedor.- le dijo ese albino cuyo nombre era Nate River, apodado Near, el cual era muy rival con Mello.

-A ver ¿A cual de nosotros 6 eligio L? ¿A Near, yo o los demas?- pregunto Mello con una mirada esperadora de respuestas junto con los otros niños.

-No habia escogido aun, ahoraa que murio ya ni se sabe.- les dijo Roger con decepcion haciendo que solo se ganara quejidos de los 6 niños diciendo cosas como: "Ay no." o "No puede ser!"

-Mello ¿que te parece si junto con los demas 6 trabajan juntos?- le pregunto el hombre cosa que Mello solo se gano una mirada de: "Que carajos?" y Near le respondiese.

(Mello's Theme A, OST de Death Note, version Extendida)

-Que perfecto. Suena bien.- le contesto el albino mientras que Mello solo lo miro con una profunda expresion de asco.

-No puedo hacerlo y lo sabes bien Roger. No me llevo bien con el porque siempre hemos competido el uno contra el otro.- le contesto el niño rubio pero en ese momento otro niño de cabellera pelirroja, remera roja a rayas negras, goggles, tomo la palabra. Era un muchacho japones, su nombre era Mail Jeevas, apodado Matt, el mejor amigo de Mello.

-¿Sabes que? Le seguiremos el juego. Creo que si todos combinamos nuestras habilidades en "una" quizas podriamos hallarle la logica para vengar la muerte de L. No podemos arrestar primero a las Louds, si no nos harian picadillo* facilmente de multiples maneras, pero todo esto ya nos dio una idea, para hacer pagar a todas esas perras, hay que empezar desde su punto debil, su corazon, y podria ser una clase de "experimento" al ver cuanto lloraran esas zorritas mariconas al ver todo lo que aman destruirse en frente de sus ojos.- le dijo Matt con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja haciendo que todos asintieran para que todos los chicos pusieran todas sus manos tocandose una contra la otra.

-Que el mejor triunfe.- dijo el chico de goggles con esperanzas y no hacer todo tipo de "trucos sucios".

-Eso planeo.- dijo uno de los cuantos sucesores de L el cual se llamaba Beyond Birthday, era similar a L solo que vestia todo de Negro y tenia ojos rojos brillantes como si fueran dos gotas de sangre brillantes.

-Ok, te seguire el juego pero creo que ya nos vamos de aqui.- dijo Mello tomando de la mano al joven Jeevas llendose de ahi.- Ya tenemos 15, vamos a comenzar nuestra propia vida.-dijo Mello llendose de ahi junto con su amigo dejando a Beyond, su amigo llamado Alexander y la unica chica que era una sucesora de L llamada Linda con la boca abierta mientras que Near solo se quedo mirando pensativo en la nada.

Continuara...

 **Bueno aqui esta el "estreno" que tanto ansiaban lo que quise dejar en claro en el capitulo anterior eran los planes y "cambios" que planeaba hacer**

 ***Picadillo: Plato cuyos ingredientes van mas picados.**

 **N/A: La verdad Matt es castaño pero en los fanfics es descrito como "pelirrojo".**


	3. 2: Segundo Prologo

**Lincoln y Lucy: Los siguientes en la linea de los sucesores de L**

 **Capitulo 2:**

 **"Segundo Prologo"**

Meses luego despues de la partida de Mello y Matt de la Wammy's House, aquellas 6 personas prepararon todo su plan para vengar la muerte de su idolo.

En el caso de Near, Alexander/A, El mejor amigo de Beyond y Linda fue...

(Near's Theme A, OST de Death Note, version extendida)

-...Señor Presidente, el actual L es falso, usado para no provocar caos entre las mayores agencias famosas de policias internacionales, este solo lo usan las Louds, ya que ellas lo mataron, pero si se llegan a enterar quien soy realmente, todo se va a joder. Definitivamente L murio.- termino de contar el joven palido.

-Señor Mason, quien es este muchacho?- pregunto el hombre.

-Señor, estos muchachos, creo que desde que nacieron fueron elegidos para ser los sucesores de L.- Dijo el director apuntando hacia los 3 chicos.

1 mes mas tarde, ellos fundaron la SPL, una organizacion fundada para darle su merecido a las Louds, pero sabian que debieron seguir el plan de Near, de acuerdo con lo que dijo Matt hace unos meses: No podian arrestarlas de forma facil, tenian que ir por ahi usando nombres falsos e ir de "incognitas" o anonimos, por lo que les dejarian ese "plan" a los Louds como una especia de "rompecabezas" y que con "recolectando las piezas" al final ellos tomarian mas ventaja, por lo que los agentes decidieron todos "ponerse del lado incorrecto de la ley" para darle su merecido a las Louds por donde mas le dolian.

(Hasta aquí finaliza Near's Theme A, OST de Death Note, version extendida)

Pero en el caso de Mello, Matt y Beyond...

Un grupo de mafiosos tenia atado a una clase de "rehen", en ese momento Mello llego, junto con Beyond y Matt.

-¿Diganme decidio hablar?- pregunto Mail tomando cartas en el asunto.

-Nos dijo que este es uno de esos que se rie de Lincoln alias el chico ardilla, pero que ahora se quito el traje y lo castigaron de forma injusta ¿o no?- le pregunto uno de los cuantos socios de la mafia cuyo nombre era Pedro Kollet.

-Si asi es.- le dijo el atado.

-Si claro, no sabias de lo que hacias porque te parece divertido.- dijo Pedro con sarcasmo en su voz.

-Jajaja Vaya que los Louds son muy astutos en realidad al no querer que se sepa.- dijo con burla otro miembro de la mafia llamado Eddie En ese momento Mello, Matt y Beyond se le acercaron.

-Y dime acaso los Louds al negar su maltrato justificando su actitud hacen que sea del mayor rango o no?- pregunto el rubio.

-Si...- dijo ese muchacho con el poco aire que tenia haciendo que Mello morisquease su chocolate con una sonrisa.

(Mello's Theme B, OST de Death Note, version extendida)

-De acuerdo a mi teoria, es muy probable que las Louds, intenten cualquier "obstaculo" para que no logremos nuestro objetivo, por lo que las lastimaremos por donde mas les duelan, ya que al ultimo les ira peor.- dijo Mello ganandose miradas de preguntas de los miembros de la mafia y de sus socios.

-No se preocupen, si hacemos todo lo que Matt, Mello y Beyond nos dicen, no cometeremos errores, hace tiempo que se unieron y nunca se equivocaron en nada.- dijo el jefe de la mafia llamado Rod Ross.

-¿Pero eso es lo raro si podimos saber la ubicacion entonces que debemos hacer?- Pregunto Eddie.

-No solo haremos pagar a los Louds por sus pecados, sino que vengaremos la muerte de L. No importa lo que pase, les daremos su merecido como de lugar.- juro el rubio sin importarle de los "obstaculos" que se interpondrian en su camino para suceder a L.

Continuara...

 **Saludos a Armanduxbstds y a MontanaHatsune92.**

 **MontanaHatsune92: Bueno ya viste como dio frutos esto y en cuanto a Alexander le dire que no la traumara tanto, años de pastillas y terapias la van a ayudar.**


	4. 3: Yo los odio, yo los amo

**"Lincoln y Lucy: Los siguientes en la linea de los sucesores de L"**

 **Capitulo 3:**

 **"Los odio, yo los amo"**

(Requiem for a dream, del compositor Clint Mansell, OST de la peli del mismo nombre, aunque el compositor original es Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, version extendida)

Ella los odiaba, ellas aun los queria, pero es que ahora le temian, temian miedo de que aquella deportista... ¿O era que todo ese "encuentro" que tuvieron cuando L murio a manos de los Louds para que lo siguisen maltratando como si fuese un hobbie para divertirse, sumado a que se quito el traje de ardilla cuando volvieron del campamento, hizo que aquella deportista que siempre juro defenderlo de los bravucones, rompiera su promesa y que su "sobre-proteccion" desapareciese para ser una psicopata que le haria la vida imposible hasta la muerte o que su alma desapareciese en su interior y que solo hubiese una entidad diabolica retorcida putrefaccion pura?

¿Que harian ahora?

La comediante y la rockera de la familia se encontraban en sus cuartos, en sus camas, abrazandose y temblandose. Temblaban porque cada vez que escuchaba pasos, temia de que fuera Lynn a darles su merecido por pensar en Lincoln y Lucy que estaban tildados de "malditos" ¿ de que se trataba eso que pensaban?

¿Odio?

Pues si lo fuese, no se lo describia como el mismo, hacerles la vida un infierno a Lucy y a Lincoln, eso ya era un acto de rebazar el limite y de las mas puras de las demencias en el mundo. ¿Y si no habia limites, cual seria su proxima "fase"?

-"Se que debe tener una clase de siguiente jugada, nos hara pedazos a las dos, aunque mataran cualquiera a la cual se le cruze cerca suyo. Todo esto por su culpa y la mia jamas debi apoyar lo de la mala suerte y ver a Lincoln como un leproso. ¿QUE MIERDA PASABA CONMIGO EN MI CABEZA AL HACER ESTO? Lincoln... Perdoname, perdonanos a todas!"- Pensaron las dos al mismo tiempo de que ahora sumado al temperamento de Lynn y la teoria de Lisa, las hacia unas "intocables" como si tuvieran poderes que al atacarlos no parecen tener debilidades y parecen ser "inmatables" como la cola de un lagarto que con solo cortarla se regenera y sigue así.

Mientras que Lynn se hallaba en su cuarto, totalmente enojada, por que Lucy, la quien compartia dormitorio, defendiese a Lincoln y la "traicionase" , aun que Lola le mintiese para salir de eso para "justificar" sus golpizas, eso aun no le bastaba, ya que ella para hacerles la vida de Lincoln y Lucy un infierno, ella tenia en marcha su "proxima fase" ya que Lucy le incumpliria su deseo que atesoraba desde lo mas profundo desde su corazon, o sea Lincoln o mas bien dicho su "amuleto de buena suerte" o "su conejito malo" desde aquella vez que se bañaron juntos y al final cuando compartieron habitacion sumado al tiempo que pasaron juntos llegando a tener sueños humedos por las noches. Temiendo a que perdiese ante Lucy y que fuese la ganadora de por vida, tenia que deshacerse de ella para hacer a Lincoln, o mas bien dicho su "amuleto de la buena" suerte, todo suyo.

-"Maldita rara traidora de mierda, no me vas a quitar a mi amuleto, ya he perdido deportes antes y le culpe a Lincoln, y he fracasado en el juego del amor a causa de ese malnacido de la mala suerte, ¿cuanto mas quieren verme sufrir porque me odian? ¿no me amas? ¿no piensas en mi y las demas por sin mencionar las consecuencias? Pues no me lo quitaras, sera mio y de nadie mas, y triunfare. ¡¿ME OISTE?!"- penso ella para sus adentros con esa mirada de odio y desprecio total hasta el infinito hacia a Lucy de que ella fuese a quitarle a Lincoln. En ese momento las manos de Lynn rompieron una foto en donde estaban ella y Lucy sonrientes, representando el hecho de que Aquellos años de amor familiar fueron mentiras desde su nacimiento exacto. Hasta Lori y Lana pudieron oir como la foto se rompia desde las paredes de sus cuartos, a pesar de que eran considerados de mala suerte, ellos querian que todo acabase, pero si ellos lo apoyaban entonces le dirian esas cosas del aborto y los tildarian de malditos.

(Hasta aqui finaliza Requiem of a dream, OST de la peli del mismo nombre, aunque fue Mozart quien compuso esa piesa clasica)

En ese momento Lola se levanto de su "sueño de belleza", Lana temia a que hubiese pensado preocupado por sus "hermanos innombrables" y se preparo para recibir la cucharada de su propia medicina, ya no era mas aquella gemela que se peleaba por juegos, si no por fijarse en el credito y la fortuna aunque en vez de eso solo se le sento para "hablar".

-Sabes algo, me siento algo culpable por haberles mentido a mama y a papa, pero con esto de la mala suerte y con L fuera de nuestro alcance, entonces todo estara en calma, a la verga con la policia, la sociedad y el mundo.- dijo Lola dando su "discurso" lleno de odio hacia a todos haciendo que Lana tragara saliva.

-Yo tambien pienso eso de la mala suerte...- en ese momento Lola le beso la frente.

-No te preocupes, con Lynn siendo intocable, esos "desafortunados" aprenderan la leccion, lo juro.- juro Lola deseandole lo peor a el peliblanco y a la gotica, pero Lana ya se la queria quitar de encima... ¡Estaba loca! ¡Con lo de la mala suerte, ya estaba en un verdadero peligro para aquellos que se metian en su camino, o peor, cruzaseles cerca suyo!

-¡Ya basta Lola!- le ordeno la rubia mecanica.

(Vuelve a escuchar Requiem of a dream)

Mala jugada.

-¿Que? ¿Que pasa Lana?- le pregunto con una mirada la cual parecia contener miedo.

-Yo te dire lo que pasa ¡quiero que vuelvas a ser como antes! ¡Antes de que esto de la mala suerte sucediese! ¡Pero sumado a la teoria y que Lucy traicionase a Lynn! ¡Ya no se mas quien eres! ¡Mi gemela o mi asesina! O mejor... ¿Que le hiciste a Lola? No me importa las cosas que Lincoln nos obligo a hacer, eso es del pasado, veelo de una vez. ¡ABRE LOS OJOS! ¡QUIERO QUE VUELVAS!- Intento Lana obligarla a hacer entrar en razon o que una extraña usurpase su lugar y que llegase para quedarse, pero eso fue la gota que rebaso el vaso, todo aquel que fastidia a Lola, no es capaz de hacerlo, ya que como la muy maricona que es, delata a cualquiera sobre lo que hacen y se sale con las suyas, quien sabe cuantas veces. En ese momento ella la agarro de su overol, y le dio una "advertencia" que lucia como amenaza junto con su tipica mirada macabra y de rabia al estilo de Jeff The Killer.

-No te preocupes, me desare de ellos cuando sea el ultimo momento e ire por ellos. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- Si, definitivamente, una extraña la usurpo y llego para quedarse. Le dejo su advertencia y se fueron a dormir. Aun que Lana luego tendria pesadillas, que le dirian que estaba en una equivocacion.

 **Continuara...**

 **En este fic un cambio que hice en Lynn fue que en vez de volverse una psicópata que quiere hacerle la vida imposible a su hermano, la verdad esta enferma de amor por el desde el capitulo "Invasora del espacio" en que compartieron la cama. Por ello, el amor que tenia a Lincoln se "sobre valoro", el hacerlo un amuleto la acerco mas a el, y cada vez que se aventaba a Lincoln para agredirlo, casi terminaban chocando sus labios.**


	5. 4: La charla

**"Lincoln y Lucy: Los siguientes en la linea de los sucesores de L"**

 **Capitulo 4:**

 **"La charla"**

Lynn comenzo a caminar hacia el cuarto de Leni y Lori, ellas comenzaron a temblar del miedo, temian a que ellas las hiciese historia por descubrir su plan, aunque ella solo entro de forma tranquila para hblar sobre algo. Ellas aun no descubrieron lo que tenia ella planeada. Tragaron saliva mientras que Lynn sonreia de manera maligna a lo Ben Drowned y se sentaba al lado de ellas para charlar.

-¿Saben que? La verdad me siento algo culpable de haberles gritado a Lincoln y a Lucy, pero es que la verdad todo esto ya me tiene hasta las narices con esos dos innombrables, y me dan gana de librarme de ellos para que nosotros estemos en calma, me vale verga si al final nos arrepentimos y deseemos regresar el tiempo atras, y me vale un comino si voy a la carcel por lo ocurrido.- dijo Lynn despreciando hasta el infinito a Lincoln y Lucy. Leny y Lori solo tragaron saliva, pero luego ya tenian todo eso de la mala suerte hasta la cabeza. Pero con Lynn... Estaba loca, su rabia provocada por la "destruccion" del traje la hacia ya un "peligro" para aquellos que se metian o que se cruzaban cerca de ella.

-¡LYNN PARA!- Le ordenaron Leni y Lori al mismo tiempo.

Mala jugada.

(Requiem for a dream, OST De la pelicula del mismo nombre)

-¡¿Que que pasa?!- pregunto Lynn con los ojos "estrechados".

-No! ¡No es eso! ¡Quiero que vuelvas a ser la de antes! Pero con lo de la mala suerte y con lo que le dijiste a Lincoln ya no se ¡quien eres!¡Nuestra hermana o una asesina!- le pregunto Lori queriendole abrir los ojos a la deportista.

-¡Si! ¡Entiendelo! ¡Perdiste un juego! ¡Porque no lo aceptas! ¡Abre los ojos!- Hasta Leni intento hacerle abrir los ojos a Lynn pero para ella eso fue el "auto" que cruzo la linea de no pasar, ella las agarro de sus cuellos a una fuerza que rayaba en "lo sobre humano" tiro el celular de Lori acercandose a los pies de Lynn y dandole una ultimatum de no querer destruir su objeto mas preciado.

-No te preocupes, me encargare de que yo vaya por ellos jajajajajajajajaja- Lynn se rio de una forma al estilo de Light Yagami a lo que Lori solo acepto que le devolvieran su telefono mientras que Lynn salia de ahi sin quitar su sonrisa al estilo de Suicide Mouse para hacer la vida de Lincoln y Lucy una pesadilla de la cual nunca despertaran hasta la muerte.


	6. 5: Pesadillas

**"Lincoln y Lucy: Los siguientes en la linea de los sucesores de L"**

 **Capitulo 5: Pesadillas**

(In the end de Linkin Park)

En ese momento cuando todos se encontraban dormidos todos ellos comenzaron a no dejar de moverse de una forma nerviosa. Eso por que tenian pesadillas. Pesadillas que les querian hacerle abrir los ojos a la familia. Aun que a otros no por su ego que los nublaba hasta el espacio como un cohete de la NASA rusa el cual luego no regresa.

Pesadilla de Lana:

Lana estaba comenzando a ser torturada por Lincoln, L, y unos chicos de un orfanato llamado Wammy's House los cuales eran sucesores de L con varias herramientas de torturas, entre ellas mangueras que lanzaban chorros de agua demasiado fuertes y la tenian encadenada como a aquellos esclavos de las colonias en Sudamerica y todos comenzaban a reirse de su miseria.

-¿Que te pasa Lana? Esto es divertido. Que no querias ser como los animales?- le pregunto Lincoln de forma burlona.

-Pero no de esta forma.- suplico Lana para que pararan pero no le hicieron caso.

-Ahora vez lo que se siente que te deseen la muerte. Mello, dale una leccion a esta puerca, no entendio aun el mensaje.- Lincoln le dio la manguera a un joven rubio de vestimenta marron y siguieron torturandola como a un perro o a un criminal en las prisiones de maximas seguridad.

Esa era uno de los cuantos miedos que tenia Lana: Que la trataran como a un animal, pero ella se lo imaginaba como mascota

Fin de la pesadilla de Lana

.

Pesadilla de Lola

En su sueño ella parecia despertar en medio de un callejon todo sucio.

-¡Oigan porque interrumpen mi...- en ese momento Lola se detuvo al ver el callejon en el que ella estaba tirada. En ese momento aparecieron 3 sujetos desconocidos, uno rubio y uno pelirrojo. Pero a pesar de que no los conocia, ellos querian vengar la muerte de L a manos de esa demonio rosa.

-¿Esa es Lola Loud?- pregunto el rubio super preocupado.

-Ay no... Pobre Lolita.- dijo el pelirrojo. En su tono se le notaba un usual tono de burla.

-Si, queria casarme con ella en secreto, pero ahora? JAJAJAJA- El rubio se fue de ahi junto con su amigo burlandose de la rubia.

-Sabes algo...- En ese momento Lincoln aparecio.- Nunca tuviste lo necesario para ser la mas hermosa de la tierra o quizas ser la sucesora de L. Asi que busque a un reemplazo.

En ese momento Linda aparecio vestida Como Lola pero estaba maquillada haciendola lucir como una monstruo payaso.- ¡¿Quien es la bonita ahora Lola Loud!? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- dijo Linda la cual comenzo a reirse como una demente y toda la familia comenzo a sentirse orgullosa de la joven Lindal que hacian que Lola ya no existiese.

Este era uno de las peores pesadillas de Lola: que fuese reemplazada y que la olvidasen como si los argentinos pudieran no olvidar lo acontecido el marzo de 1976.

Fin de la pesadilla de Lola

.

Pesadilla de Lisa

En el sueño de la "genio" de la familia, se centraba en el que por elaborar una teoria de la mala suerte, cosa que no existe, en la universidad la expulsaron por caer muy bajo y que en realidad fuese una inmadura. Mientras que los niños de su edad le hacian bullying insultandola por creer en algo que no existe diciendole cosas como "¡Acaso tu conejito de indias te abandono?" etcetera. Para luego ser secuestrada por Lincoln y L, la cual era usada como un sujeto de prueba. ¿Ironico no? Todas las personas son sus sujetos de prueba y ahora lo es ella.

-¿Ves ahora como se siente ser una conejilla de indias? ¡Pues fuiste una conejta mala todo este tiempo y necesitas pagar por caer bajo en el nombre de la ciencia!- hablaba Lincoln como esos sadomasoquistas de las peliculas como de La pasion de Mel Gibson

Fin de la pesadilla de Lisa

.

(Aqui finaliza In the end de Linkin Park)

(Whisper de Evanscence)

Pesadilla de los padres Louds

En sus sueños sus respectivos padres los golpeaban con un sentimiento de decepcion por haber maltratado a sus nietos y les decian que hubiera sido mejor abortarlos y se sentian super culpables de lo ocurrido.

-¡¿Porque?! ¡¿Por que esto nos pasa?! ¡Lincoln lo lamentamos!- los padres "hipocritas" se lamentaron llorando. Pero era ya muy tarde, ahora deberian enfrentar las consecuencias como un hombre con bolas peludas o... Como los mariquitas sin pija que son.

Continuara...


	7. 6: La llamada

**"Lincoln y Lucy: Los siguientes en la linea de los sucesores de L"**

 **Capitulo 6:**

 **La llamada**

En ese momento Lisa se desperto de esa pesadilla que tuvo acerca de que habia caido muy bajo al teorizar la mala suerte de Lincoln. Lagrimas y latidos palpitados corrian por su cuerpo. Pero sin embargo su ego no iba a dejar que disculpase a sus hermanos "innombrables".

Justo en ese momento prendio su celular, ya que una llamada entrante estaba por contestarle.

-¿Hola?- Pregunto Lisa detras de la linea sin saber quien era el quien la llamaba.

-Un gusto segundo L.- Dijo la misteriosa voz detras del celular, sonaba como la de un mutante del espacio como de las peliculas de aliens para que no pudiese ser identificiada, cosa que perturbo un poco a Lisa.

(L's Theme A, OST de Death Note)

-¿Que? ¿Segundo L? ¿De que hablas?- pregunto Lisa un poco asustada.

-No te hagas la idiota, nosotros somos la SPL, Una organizacion formada para poder atrapar y darle su merecido a las Louds. Aparte ya todos se enteraron de que L murio a manos de ustedes zorras.- dijo el "anonimo" detras de la linea con desprecio mutuo.

-¿Que? ¿Lo saben? ¡¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto ella al borde de la histeria.

-Yo, el "corazon" de la SPL. Por ahora me podras decir Near.- le dejo "Near" esa poca informacion y con una especie de rompecabezas juntado con pistas para que ella misma lo resolviese.

-"¿Near? ¿Que? ¿Como?"- se pregunto Lisa Pensando para sus adentros para luego hacerle otra pregunta.-¿Y como sabes en donde estamos?

-La verdad para poder buscarte, busque solo llamar por las lineas telefonicas de la region de Nueva Inglaterra en E.E. U.U., Hasta que me di cuenta en donde estas te encuentras fuera de esa region, te encuentras en Michigan, y la verdad te estuvimos vigilandote todo el tiempo con camaras escondidas en toda tu casa viendo como tratabas a tu herma... digo conejillo de indias como un don nadie, asi que tome cartas en el asunto con mi "equipo".

-Espera... ¿Vigilarme? ¿Con camaras en toda la casa? ¿Todo el tiempo?- le pregunto Lisa super roja como lava.

-Si y de hecho pude ver tu espacio cerrado entre las piernas, me pase dias manoseandome con solo pensarlo.

Lisa no lo podia creer ¿Acaso la vigilaban y se pajeaban por detras sin saberlo? No lo podia creer. Ella siguio escuchando lo que Near queria continuar decirle.

-Te preguntaras ¿porque no te arrestamos y ya? Es que despues de informarnos sobre Lynn Loud, la deportista matona y marimacha de la familia, es probable que nos haga picadillo en un microsegundo, por lo que hemos decidido hacerlas pagar por lo que tienen que pagar comenzando por su corazon, todos nos decidimos a coperar con este diabolico plan, asi que cuida tu espalda porque cuando llegue el momento, todo estara perdido rayado en lo cagado.- al finalizar esa "amenaza" con desprecio puro a los Louds mientras Lisa no creia, o mas bien dicho no daba credito a lo que escucho. Ese desconocido detras de la linea no iba a dar descanso hasta darle su merecido a su familia.

Se volvio a dormir, aunque Luego recibio otra llamada.

(Georgie Dies, OST de IT/ESO, pero de la original de 1990)

-¡Hola Lisa Loud!- dijo una voz similar a la de un psicopata o la de un payaso de circo.- ¡Te matare a ti y a tu familia! ¡JA! ¡Los volvere locos y los matare a todos! ¡Soy todas las pesadillas que tuviste! ¡Soy tu peor sueño hecho realidad! ¡Soy el horror a lo que siempre viviste!- en ese momento finalizo la llamada dejando a la genio de 4 años un poco perturbada.

Continuara...

 **Perdonenme si me tarde en hacer esto es que ayer hubo una tormenta tan fuerte que se corto el internet pero ahora volvio.**

 **A proposito Montana, vi tu review en "Naze" y si lo voy a continuar. (Por cierto... ¿Podrias pasar por "Daikirai", "Solucion Simple" y "Gomen'nasai" para poderme dejar una review? A proposito, ¿en donde has estado Montana? Parece que hubieses "desaparecido" de aqui). Por cierto vi mi otra aparición por "Ficgelion" en el capitulo 13 y fue algo graciosa en donde Luna dio su "opinión" en mi UA "Naze" ahora solo quiero ver como reaccionaran a este fic y que digan que no tenga piedad conmigo para que ni Matt o Mello las asesinen una por una porque para ellas son crushes o husbandos de la infancia.**


	8. 7: Guardaespaldas ganados

**"Lincoln y Lucy: Los siguientes en la linea de los sucesores de L"**

 **Capitulo 7:**

 **Guardaespaldas ganados**

(Stardust Man Appears (Arawareta Hoshikuzu no Otoko), OST de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable, Volumen 1 (GOOD MORNING MORIOH CHO!)

Ese dia Lincoln y Lucy fueron llevados a la escuela, sin ser llamados para almorzar, o decirles buenos dias. Y como si esto no fuese poco recibieron amenazas de muerte por parte de su familia ¿Que fue lo que hizo la familia que ahora los viesen como unos miembros encubiertos en una organizacion de terroristas mas grandes y temidas y teman que en un segundo los descubran?

Bueno eso ahora ya no importaba entraron a clases y fueron a sus respectivos salones de clase.

En el caso de Lucy ella fue a su salon en donde se encontro Con su amiga Haiku a su salon.

-Hola Lucy.- le dijo.

-Hola Haiku.

Aunque sin embargo su paz fue interrumpida cuando vio llegar a una joven con su "sequito" de esclavas.

(Malice (Akui), OST de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable, Volumen 1, (GOOD MORNING MORIOH CHO!)

Era Amber Garcia, la chica mas popular de la escuela. Era proveniente de la zona norte de Royal Woods. Provenia de una familia adinerada y nacio con el complejo de superioridad y delirios de grandeza, le hacia bullying y acosaba de multiples maneras a los quienes eran inferiores

-Vaya esta Lucy Loud ¿acaso tu familia te engaño con otro hijo? Lo siento tanto.- no pudo evitar reirse.

-Callate Amber.- le pidio Lucy de que se callase.

-De eso nada, todos lo saben, es mas penoso que lo anterior.- Amber se siguio burlando de Lucy.

-No te preocupes solo ignorala.- le calmo su amiga Haiku, hasta que el maestro John Mitchell "intervino".

-¿Que ocurre aqui Señorita Garcia?- le pregunto el maestro. Se le notaba un tono de enojo.

Amber estaba preparada para meter a Lucy en detencion.- Nada, solo hablaba con mi ami...

Aunque En ese momento Lucy se le adelanto en contestarle a su pregunta.- Yo le dire: Ella sigue burlandose de mi y no para. Aparte me dijo que para ella es un pasatiempo, lo piensa hacer hasta que la "vejez" la sucumba y me insulto dicendome que soy una coprofaga y una puta rara de mierda. Hazme un favor, no le creas en sus mentiras son tan falsas como las publicidades en la internet.- Lucy le dijo esa mentira, cosa que el maestro se lo creyo y le dio un "castigo injusto" a ella.

Mandarla a detencion.

Ahora si sentia violadas por el culo de verdad.

-Muy bien Lucy, tu señorita Garcia te quedaras aqui diez minutos durante el recreo, a pensar en lo que dijiste, y cuidado con las mentiras, porque un dia si escucho una proxima lo sabre yo y sere inflexible y en cuanto a ustedes largo.- le dio el maestro esa sentencia "injusta" a la chica rica y a sus amigas causandole una furia que se podia sentir en todo su cuerpo Por haberla humillada.

(Diamond Is Unbreakable-Stand Activated, (Daiyamondo wa Kudakenai-Sutando Hatsudo) OST de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable, Volumen 2 (GOOD MORNING MORIOH CHO!)

-Al fin hice callar a esa idiota.- dijo Lucy con satisfaccion.

-Si dejala en paz ya continuara con sus asuntos privados.- le tranquilizo Haiku para que continuaran con su curso.

(Vuelve a escuchar Stardust Man Appears (Arawareta Hoshikuzu no Otoko)

Mientras tanto con Lincoln...

El se hallaba caminando para poder encontrar a Clyde y Ronnie Anne para disculparse lo ocurrido el fin de semana. En ese momento Lincoln sintio una mano que lo toco. Penso que se trataba de esos "satanicos" de sexto grado que lo amenazaban y lo obligaban a humillarse, pero si no lo hacia, entonces lo golpeaban y hasta le mencionaban cosas de "cobarde" o "que planeaban hacerle su vida un infierno hasta que la vejez los sucumbiese".

Aunque para su suerte solo eran sus amigos: Rayos Oxidados, Liam y Zach, pero Rocky no se encontraban con ellos. No los veia desde los problemas que tuvo con los de sexto.

-Hola chicos.- les saludo Lincoln a sus amigos.

-Hola Linc. No te veiamos desde que comenzamos a tener problemas con los de sexto. Y pero, enviaron a Rocky al hospital.- le dijo Rayos Oxidados.- Aunque gracias al director fueron suspendidos por su conducta, y llevados aun psicologo para controlar sus ataques de ira, que en lo personal rayaba en lo vandalico, por unas semanas.- su otro amigo Zach se le adelanto, pero se volteo para no ver que se reia del "tratamiento" que le dieron a esos idiotas de sexto diciendo que son sus "derechos" molestar a los inferiores cuando en realidad son actos que rayan en lo imperdonable.

-¿Y tu que haces aqui? Hace "tiempo" que no te veiamos y mejor sin ese traje de ardilla.- su otro amigo Liam le dijo adelantandosele a los demas.

-Pues vine aqui para buscar a Clyde y A Ronnie Anne por lo ocurrido el fin de semana.- les dijo Lincoln.

-Pues a Clyde, sus papas le prohibieron que te siguiese viendo pero Ronnie Anne es otra historia. Pues no sabemos en donde esta, o mas bien dicho en que lugar esta, quizas la señorita Johnson lo sepa.- le aconsejo Rayos Oxidados.

-Suena perfecto.- dijo Lincoln llendose a las escaleras.

-Pero debes tener cuidado con Allan Franklin.- le advirtio Liam sobre ese maton de sexto grado aunque a Lincoln no le tenia tanto miedo ahora aus amenazas, sino que se habia "acostumbrado" un poco a sus golpes, al igual que uno cuando se acostumbra a no tener internet cuando la luz se corta por unos cuantos dias. No tarda en una hora en decir que le gusta no tener internet.

Lincoln subio por las escaleras hasta que el vio a Allan Franklin, maton de sexto grado, tenia un primo, llamado Joel Madison, capitan del equipo de futbol de la escuela, ambos disfrutando hacer la vida de Lincoln una pesadilla de la cual no poder despertar, venia acompañado de 4 amigos, o mas bien dicho "esclavos" llamdos Joseph Vargas, Thomas Scott, Martin Raymond y Rodriguez Michaels.

(Vuelve a escuchar Akui (Malice)

-Miren es el niño ardilla.- dijo Allan con burla pero a Lincoln no le importaba, ya que se habia "acostumbrado" y seguian burlandose sin recibir respuesta del peliblanco.

-Que pasa chico ardilla, perdiste tus bellotas?- pregunto de manera burlona Joseph, pero no recibio una respuesta alguna y pensando que se "hacia el valiente" Eso les provoco una ira enorme.

Todo aquel que se mete o se "rebela" contra el gran y todo poderoso señor Allan insultandole o no obedeciendo sus ordenes, se las veen con sus puños y pagando las consecuencias. Aunque es mas injusto para el que se defiendan, ya que defenderse cuando son debiles le hace sentir espasmos en su cuerpo como si sintiera que lo violasen por el culo

-Te dejaremos subir ahi arriba con una condicion.- dijo Allan con una sonrisa burlona similar a la imagen creepypasta del husky siberiano Smile Dog.

-¿Cual?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Tendras que humillarte frente a todos con ese traje de ardilla.- le dijo Thomas.

-La verdad lo rompi.- le dijo Lincoln solo recibio una mirada de odio por parte de Allan y sus amigos retrocedieron por temor a que los golpearan. Todo aquel que se mete con el, es un asunto personal entre el y los quienes le faltan el respeto, se vuelve personal y se dequita con el insultador.

(Vuelve a escuchar Diamond Is Unbreakable~Stand Activated)

-Entonces arreglalo si no quieres que temande al hospital gratis. Porque de lo contrario no tengo idea de que puede pasar.- dijo Allan en un tono amenazante y a la vez macabro.

-Porque no te pierdes zorra y regresas a la estercolera con las perras en donde tu y tu primo pertenecen. O golpeame si tienes la pija para hacerlo.- le insulto Lincoln cosa que llevo a Allan al enculamiento.

-Te escuche... ¿Que fue lo que me dijiste a mi SOBRE MI PRIMO?!- Pregunto Allan con furia enorme como si fuese un Super Saiyajin 2.

-Lo que escuchaste ¡ZORRA!- Eso ultimo lo hizo enojar bastante y no le basto con que le escupiesen en la cara y el se "escapase".

-¡Bien! ¡Ya no mas señor amable! ¡Voy a divertirme contigo!- dijo Allan crujiendo sus dientes, con rabia, locura en sus ojos apunto de salirse por sus cuencas y con una sonrisa macabra al estilo de Grinny Cat iba a buscar para hacer historia a Lincoln aunque luego fue detuvido por el director Huggins.

-¿Se puede saber que ocurre aqui señor Franklin?- le pregunto el Director Huggins con seriedas. Cosa que Lincoln intervino y Allan si comenzo a sentir de verdad una puta violada por su ano.

-Nada solo...- estaba Allan preparado para mentir pero Lincoln "intervino".

-Yo te dire que ocurre aqui: Me obliga a humillarme, le dije que no quueria hacerlo, pero me dijo que me va a matar y no lo digo de chiste. Aparte me falto el respeto diciendome cosas como puta sin pija y coprofago. No te obligo a nada pero... No le creas. Es un mentiroso de primera.- dijo Lincoln su "version" de la historia con algunas mentiras y soltando pequeñas carcajadas, cosa que el director se lo creyo.

-Muy bien señor Loud, ¿ves acaso las consecuencias de las mentiras señor Franklin? No soy tan estupido como cualquiera, asi que ten cuidado. Porque si hay una proxima, una proxima, entonces sere "nflexible" y te ira peor, no a los golpes, si no que te suspendere hasta nuevo aviso de aqui al igual que tu pandilla de rufianes y tu primo, lo expulsare de su puesto de capitan del equipo y contratare a alguien mejor.- dijo el director llevandose al muchacho y a sus amigos a su oficina y cerrandoles la puerta con llave impidendoles salir mientras el peliblanco se iba a hablar con la maestra Johnson.

(Master of puppets de Metallica)

Eso le causo un enojo "asesino" hacia ese muchacho por no dejar divertirse a lo rudo con los demas, aunque reacciono mal pensando que lo amenazo, lo insulto diciendoles a sus amigos, su primo y a el unos "rufianes"-Eres un cobarde Loud ¡Eres un maricon! ¡Te crees que con veinte minutos de castigo injusto y mentiras te saldras de esta! ¡Pero te dare una pelea que te obligara a pensar 4 veces antes de meterte con quien no debes!- estallo Allan de furia incontrolable, o quizas sufrio de un arranque de bipolaridad y demencia total hacia el peliblanco mientras golpeaba la puerta para desquitar su rabia.

Aunque no sabia que unos muchachos mas grandes que el, lo "vigilaban", uno vestido todo de negro, uno rubio de ropa marron y el otro era pelirrojo, de ropa roja con goggles.

-Ese es Allan Franklin, uno de los cuantos que torturan al joven Loud.- dijo el joven rubio.

-¿Hablas de ese bipolar?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-La verdad no es bipolar, tiene arranques de rabia exagerandolo, pero tortura a los quienes no piensan como el o no son como el por diversion.- dijo el pelirrojo preocupado.

-Entonces no se saldra de esta.- dijo el muchacho de ropa marron con una mirada seria sumado a un plan que acordaron.

(De nuevo Stardust Man Appears (Arawareta Hoshikuzu no Otoko)

Mientras con Lincoln subio las escaleras, ignorando las amenazas de Allan o su arranque de bipolaridad, para buscar a la señorita Johnson para saber del "paradero" de Ronnie Anne, quizas si lo supiera podria la joven mexicana recuperar su puesto de matona escolar, "opacado" por Allan Franklin

-Señorita Johnson?- Apenas Lincoln llego a la oficina.

-Pasa.- Agnes se le adelanto en responderle. Lincoln entro a la puerta. Prefirio no hablar del problema que tuvo con el joven Franklin, era mejor pasar a donde se encontraban Ronnie Anne que parecia como si ella hubiese "desaparecido" de la nada.

-Señora Johnson, ¿te queria preguntar... Sabes acaso algo De Ronnie Anne?

-Pues bueno, intente comunicarme con su familia sobre el motivo de su "deportacion" de esta escuela fue por mantener su "reputacion" de maton, segun ella por 11 años. Jamas pense que ya siendo una matona cayera muy bajo.- le dijo Agnes intentando no querer insultar a Ronnie Anne pero se sentia muy decepcionada de su actitud. No pudo evitar sentirse como un adolescente que le teme como reaccionaran sus padres al decirles un secreto que durante como 12 o 13 años, por ejemplo, ha estado guardando a sus espaldas.

-Wow no lo sabia, como sea, me tengo que ir.- le dijo Lincoln y salio de su oficina.

-"¿Me pregunto si Lucy tiene alguien que le hace la vida imposible?"- se pregunto Lincoln de no ser el unico que le hacian Bullying. Si no tambien a su hermana Lucy.

.

Flashback

Haiku y Lucy se encontraban caminando en el pasillo hacia su salon de clases. Aunque alguien los detuvo era la amiga o mas bien dicho "mano derecha" derecha de Amber Garcia Jennifer Rawson, tambien proveniente de una familia adinerada en Royal Woods, pero no de la zona norte como Amber.

-Vaya aqui estan la dada en adopcion ¿Por que no solo los dan en adopcion y ya?- pregunto Jennifer de forma burlona, aunque solo las dos goticas las empujaron como a una puerta entrando a un salon de clases causandole una furia por haberla humillado. Aunque solo reacciono mal.

Fin del flashback

.

Cuando Lincoln bajo las escaleras no le hizo casi nada de atencion a la amenaza de Allan, pero el vio a la salida a Allan totalmente encabronado, con una mirada enculada a lo Goku, tronandose sus nudillos a puro dolor sin que le causase nada mientras que sus amigos hacian una barricada para evitar que no saliese de ahi y defendiese su honor. Aun que no sabian que una pistola los apuntaba desde lejos de una ventana.

(De nuevo Malice (Akui)

-A ver Loud, ¿que horario tengo en mi agenda? Ya se, te hare picadillo por haberme mandado a detencion injustamente! Pero puedes salir de esta para tomar ventaja de alguna parte de tu cuerpo que no quieres terminar rota. ¡Asi que elige!- dijo Allan teniendo un poco"piedad" en el peliblanco. El gatillo de aquella pistola bajaba mas y mas.

(Diamond Is Unbreakable (Daiyamondo wa Kudakenai) Main Theme, OST de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable, Volumen 1, (GOOD MORNING MORIOH CHO!)

-¿Porque no te vuelves a los clubes de transexuales en donde perteneces?- Dijo Lincoln provocandolo haciendo que todos se burlasen, pero por escuchar y dejarse llevar por lo que decian los otros perdia la concentracion haciendo que sus adversarios tomaran la ventaja en esa batalla de Beyblades.

-¿Y tu quieres saber como acaban esos que insultan el cabello de Josuke Higashikata en Diamond is Unbreakable? Pues te lo planteare a si de facil: ¡MUERETE PINCHE PUTA!-En ese momento Allan iba a darle un vergazo a Lincoln pero la pistola disparo dandole en su puño cerrado disparandole en sus dedos "Perdiendolos" y "cayendose" como los bloques de un edificio en demolicion personal. Y tambien a sus amigos solo que en la espalda, y las piernas.

Lincoln tomo ventaja y escapo de esa pelea escupiendole en la cara.

(Main Theme (Tema principal), OST del videojuego Spiderman & Venom: Maximum Carnage (SNES), version extendida)

-¡Sal de ahi cobarde! ¡Esto aun no se acaba Loud! ¡La proxima vez que te...!- En ese momento una voz interrumpio a Allan.

-¡Oye! ¡Tu! ¡Si tu!- dijo una voz misteriosa señalando a Allan pero el chico no vio a nadie.- ¡Te hablo a ti Allan Franklin! ¡A nosotros no nos gustan que nos insultes!

-¡¿A nosotros quienes?!- demando el joven de sexto grado

-A nosotros los "debiluchos".- un humo los rodeo y de la nada un puño golpeo en la cara a Allan. Aunque luego otra mano cubierta de un guante negro lo abofeteo haciendo le perder un diente. Luego le hicieron calzón chino de una manera tan fuerte que casi lo mato luego de que le bajaran sus pantalones, pero luego le subieron la camisa retorciéndole los pezones hasta hacerlos quedar purpuras sumado a una patada en su mandíbula haciéndolo quedar sin dientes, junto con un rodillazo en su rostro rompiéndole su nariz y "deformándola" como un tomate golpeado, y una buena putiza en sus huevos cerca de su estomago haciéndolo escupir sangre y mas dientes, sumado a una patada en la cara dejando negros sus ojos y que lo aventara contra sus amigos ,desde su pierna, disparados y heridos y sangrientos causándole mareos, sin darse cuenta que había saltado encima de Allan rompiéndole las piernas como a una rama de un arbol. Aparte esa pelea ya estaba siendo grabada en celulares y Allan ya estaba mas humillado con su reputación de Bully escolar en las "ruinas" y mas golpeado y malherido que un auto oxidado.

-Ahora escuchenme zorras, si no quieren que los expulsen de por vida, entonces metanse con alguien mas, pero si no es aun peor ¡¿Les quedo claro?!- Esa figura misteriosa se les acerco, y otra se le apareció fumando y puso su cigarro en el ojo derecho morado de Allan y parecio escuchar que Allan dijo algo asi que se le acerco para escucharles.

-De eso nada.- le dijo el muchacho de sexto grado muy adolorido y escupiendole una sangre y un diente en su rostro causando un enojo estompandole su cara contra el piso como a un insecto.

-He conocido a malotes como tu, pero ellos tienen modales.-Allan y su banda le sonrieron con una sonrisa llena de sangre y malicia en su boca significando que queria mas golpes y que no le dolian en lo mas minimo.- Entonces si quieres mas eso es lo que tendras.- sentencio la "sombra".

Acto seguido, se los llevaron a afueras de la escuela, y los hizaron en el poste de la bandera para luego clavar un cuchillo alli y dejarlos caer muy malheridos. Pero la "humillacion final" fue que esa figura y otra figura se orinaron y se hicieron caca encima de esos matones como si fuesen unos barriles sin fondos rematando con un toque en la "campanilla" que esta cerca de la garganta vomitando en ellos como si hubiesen comido algo que les cayo muy mal.

Al final Allan y su pandilla de matones, cayeron todos en la burla y parece que sus papeles de abusivos escolares fueron "opacados" por Mello y Matt. Por sin mencionar que ese video fue subido en las redes y se hizo viral. Se etiqueto como: "Bullies Karmeados". Ahora ellos eran "historia".

Aunque esas burlas acabaron cuando el director Huggins vino a saber que pasaba ahi a fuera. El rubio y el pelirrojo acordaron su plan para saber que pasaria. Asi que ese muchacho con los goggles le pinto el rostro a su amigo de ropa marron y lograr que su mentira rindiese frutos.

-¡¿Se puede saber que ocurre aqui?!- quiso saber el director.

En ese momento Mello, con el maquillaje, se preparo para hacerse la victima y una niña inocente que solo caminaba por ahi- ¡Director! ¡Ayudame! ¡Yo solo jugaba con mis juguetitos! ¡Pero entonces ellos vinieron! ¡Les dije que pararan de molestarme! ¡Pero eso fue la gota que cayo en el vaso! ¡Y me comenzaron a golpear! ¡BUAAAAAHHHHHH!- Los llantos fingidos de Mello parecian hacer que sintieran pena por el.

-¡Si! ¡Y por si esto fuese poco! ¡Ha hecho bullying a sus narices y le dijo mentiras para salirse de eso! ¡Lo hace como desde que nacio! ¡Y no lo dice tan enserio! ¡Hasta creo que su primo hace lo mismo! Ya ya no llores.- dijo el pelirrojo esa "mentira" de que Allan agredio a una niña que no conocia y defendiendo a Mello como si fuese un bebe que acabo de caerse de su cama.

Para el señor Wilbur Huggins, eso ya fue la "gota" que colmo el "vaso". Una cosa ya era que se burlase de alguien por sus "fallas" o lastimarlo y que pagase bien caro las consecuencias, pero agredir a niñas y que no las conocia era ya cruzar esa fina raya.

-¡Muy bien señor Franklin! ¡Esto se acabo! ¡Te dije que si habia una proxima iba a ser inflexible! ¡Pues ese momento llego! ¡Quedas suspendido de este cole por 11 dias lo mismo para tu primo y tus amigos, y mientras el sr. Madison no este aqui espero saber como le ira a otro!- sentencio Huggins a dar el castigo "supremo e injusto" a esa pila de idiotas.

(By Myself de Linkin Park)

-¡No! ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Todos son unos frikis! ¡Unos maricones sin pija! ¡Te crees que te salvaste Loud por expulsarme de por vida de este lugar! ¡Pero seguire y nadie me detendra! ¡Juro que no volveras a ver el sol durante toda tu vida en el cielo! ¡Reza para que no me vuelvas a ver! ¡Reza mucho!- Grito Allan con uno de sus "ataques" de enculamiento.

Mientras Lincoln huia, se topo con Lucy, la cual habia ya oido del "sufrimiento" de aquel ex-abusivo.

-Lincoln, me acabe de enterar de lo que le ocurrio a ese idiota, vaya que lo "liquidaron".- dijo Lucy con felicidad.

-Lo se aun que no se quien era.- dijo Lincoln de que lo salvase un desconocido.

-Ahora que lo dices acabe de recibir una carta de ese "personaje" mira.- Lucy le mostro una carta que decia: "Veamonos en unos cuantos minutos en la hamburguesa del eructo". En ese momento Lucy y Lincoln fueron al dicho lugar para conocer a lo quienes durante un buen tiempo espiaron a su familia.

Continuara...

 **Creame en el capitulo 5, haber puesto el OST de JJBA o del videojuego Maximum Carnage (No el comic) Hubiera sido mejor. Aparte esto ya es un homenaje hacia la reaccion de Josuke Higashikata cuando le insultan sobre su cabello los matones de la escuela de Morioh Cho (En especial la ultima parte es una referencia a la pelea con Jotaro). No esque quiera copiarle la obsesion de Montana con Jojo's, es que me llego mucho a gustar Jojo's por las referencias hacia lo occidental. (Ringo Roadagain hace alusion a Ringo Starr y a On the road again de Willie Nelson y Dio Brando a Ronnie James Dio y Marlon Brando).**

 **Aunque eso de "Si es que tienes la pija" es una referencia a una escena de Toy Story 2 llamada "Si la bota te queda" (La verdad es una escena y a la vez un momo muy chistoso XD).**

 **Saludos a: MontanaHatsune92, dagon god, elcritico2040, Kurogane Krad, yama-sama, cazadornegro, kyokoberis, eltioRob95, Dark hunter XD, DavidC20OfficialWriter, uroboros001, y The-Faded-One.**


	9. 8: Consejos

**"Lincoln y Lucy: Los siguientes en la linea de los sucesores de L"**

 **Capitulo 8:**

 **"Consejos"**

(Stardust Man Appears (Arawareta Hoshikuzu No Otoko), OST de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable, Volumen 1, (GOOD MORNING MORIOH CHO!)

Lincoln y Lucy, fueron a la Hamburguesa del eructo, saliendo de la escuela luego de la putiza que le dieron a Allan Franklin y a su pandilla de matones unos "desconocidos". Debido a que un sujeto "misterioso" le dejo una nota a Lucy y Lincoln de que se vieran en la hamburguesa del eructo, para que de esa forma se conociesen cara a cara.

-Bueno aqui estamos.- dijo Lincoln quienes recien llegaron al lugar en donde "solian" comer hamburguesas.

-Ya quiero saber de que se trata.- dijo Lucy con su tono monotono, pero en su interior sentian las ganas de saber quienes eran esos menes detras de la carta.

Se sentaron en una mesa de numero 5, ya que en la carta tenia una posdata que decia en que mesa se tenian que sentar. Fueron a sentarse en la dicha mesa, en donde se toparon con 3 sujetos mas grandes que ellos y todos venian de abrigos, lentes y sombreros para poder "guardar apariencias". Esos "desconocidos" se sentaron en la mesa en donde estaban Lincoln y Lucy, en donde pidieron que se viesen en privado para lo que le llevaria el futuro.

-¿Asi que dime son ustedes los de la carta?- le pregunto Lincoln con sospechas, como eas peliculas en donde los buenos hacen una clase de "intercambio" con los rivales.

-Si, y si no sabes quienes somos, la verdad somos los "weyes" que atacaron a Allan Franklin.-dijo ese "sujeto".

-Wow, si que al fin le hicieron sentir como se siente que le hagan a el.- felicito Lincoln por el madrazo que le dieron a ese boludo que se cree los monarcas de España que gobernaban todos los paises hispanohablantes de Latinoamerica que hoy en dia se conocen como: Argentina, Mexico, Venezuela, etc.

-Si, hasta creo que escuche que los expulsaran de por vida a sus secuaces y a su primo, y hasta los mandaran a terapia para que controlen sus rabietas. Jiji, pobrecitos, me imagino que muchos locos encerrados los violaron y ya perdieron sus virginidades JAJAJAJAJA.- se burlo el otro sujeto con mucha burla y desprecio hacia a Allan para que el destino le diese su castigo "injusto", como aquellos españoles que al llegar a America y colonizar los territorios en donde habitaban cientos de pueblos indigenas con sus "propias y unicas" costumbres y caracteristicas, ejecutaron de "forma" publica a aquellos que intentaban "traicionar" para mas tarde rebelarse en contra de la autoridad monarquica de los españoles, y hasta se burlaron por como no lograron su objetivo de independizarse de las autoridades españolas que en ese momento "concentraban" todo el poder en su pais y en las colonias de America, Africa y hasta las mismas Filipinas en el este de Asia

Aunque para la imaginacion y burla de Mello, Matt y Beyond, a esos pibes ya se les estaban dando su "tratamiento", mientras traian un "pedido" que ellos pidieron.

.

(In the end De Linkin Park)

Oficina del director

-Señores Franklin, Madison, Vargas, Scott, Raymond, y Michaels- señalo a los padres de Allan, Joel, y los amigos del maton Joseph, Thomas, Martin y Rodriguez.-Sus hijos, intentaron herir de forma salvaje al joven Loud, le insultaron diciendole coprofago o maricon sin miembros y suelta "berrinchadas" por no poder "divertirse", aunque eso ya suena como si sufriesen de un severo caso de bipolaridad y un monton de ira acumulada en su interior. Pero aun hay algo mas. El golpear a niñas que no conoce y que no van a nuestra escuela, esto ya es el auto que cruzo la linea de no pasar. Por todo esto me veo en la mas mismisima necesidad de suspenderlos por 11 dias, porque exceder el daño esta en lo que no se debe hacer. Y en cuanto al señor Madison mientras lo suspenda, contratare a otro como el capitan del equipo de futbol, asi vere a alguien que no agrieda sin motivos, o mas bien dicho "por diversion", a otro alumno o a los otros jugadores del equipo contrario.- Sentencio Wilbur Huggins, mientras los padres miraban a sus hijos muy recabreados por la accion imperdonable que cometieron. Agredir ya a uno por diversion era algo otra cosa era ya agredir a quienes no conocian.

Mientras tanto los padres se llevaron a sus hijos a sus casas para darles el castigo "supremo" que para ellos era injusto

Mientras ninguno decia ni una sola palabra, en el camino Allan y su primo Joel, vieron a Mello, pero encapuchado, ya que al momento de "luchar libremente" el junto con Matt estaba encapuchado. Pero venia acompañado de Matt y su otro compadre suyo llamado Beyond Birthday, el cual le apuntaban al muchacho de sexto grado con burla apuntandolo, haciendole caras feas y señas con el dedo de el de en medio. Pero el solo los vio con puro odio, sabiendo de lo que vendria mas tarde por arruinarle sus reputaciones de bullies y de los mas altos en la escuela. Pero solo vio que desaparecio como un fantasma.

En ese momento ya Allan y Joel llegaron a su casa en donde sus padres iban a darle su castigo "supremo" por haberse metido en problemas y sobre pasar la raya, como cuando se re-instauro la democracia en la Argentina tras como muchos años de dictaduras y golpes de estado en 1983, la junta militar que tomo el poder de ese pais latinoamericano por la fuerza se pudrieron en la carcel y con cargos de muchos crimenes, entre ellos muerte y multiples torturas a multiple gente.

-Ya estamos cansados de que siempre agriedan a otros estudiantes sin motivos y se salgan siempre con las suyas con sus mentiras tan poco creibles y sacadas de no se donde que Jesus odia y llora sangre cuando una persona lo hace pero el hacerle daño a alguien que no conocian y faltarle al respeto como en _South Park_ es el colmo y no tiene perdon.- dijo el papa de Allan llamado Steve Franklin, hermano del papa de Allan llamado Elliott Madison y su tio, harto de ver como siempre "compraban" sus sonrisas falsas y sus "palabras".

-Tu no me regañes, el se lo merecia, aparte me enculo mucho que no obedeciese mis ordenes como siempre y que se salga con la suya delatandole como el muy travesti y transexual que es.- dijo Allan cabreado

-No se les olvide pequeños hijos de su conchuda madre y puta que no nos pueden contestar asi.- dijo la mama del primo de Allan llamada Janet Madison, la cual era la tia de Allan y hermana de la señora Franklin llamada Julie Franklin.

-Yo les hablo como quiero cuando se nos pega la re putisima y regada gana, ademas si no pueden ser como nosotros cuando eran bolsas de mierda de perro andante, ¡entonces no los pueden ver y estan bastante ciegos zorras!- dijeron los dos ex-matones mas enculados que sus padres y tios.

Ese fue el "golpe final" para sus padres, no iba a dejar que los humillaran como los malcriados, maleducados y bullies de las escuelas de preescolar y kindergarten y dejarse "herir" por sus palabras que eran como el bombardeo de Pearl Harbor.

Por ello recibieron bofeteadas muy fuertes a causa de su enojo acumulandose en su interior poco a poco como gasolina de un auto que perdieron un diente y ellos se le rieron, para que fuesen encerrados con llaves Por dos semanas, solo podian salir para ir a la escuela, no hacerle bullying a quien se les pegaba la regada gana y nada mas que eso.

-Ya veras puto Loud... No me importa recuperar mi reputacion de bully, SOLO TE HARE PEDAZOS A TI Y A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE TE APOYEN! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Rieron Joel y Allan al mismo tiempo de forma muy fuerte como unos dementes hasta que oyeron a Elliott diciendoles que pararan de reir mientras estuviesen castigados porque si no les iria peor.

-¡Oigan no se rian mientras esten castigados y con tendencias psychos y homicidas! ¡Porque les subire el castigo con un mes mas y no se saldran de esta!

Fin de eso

(Aqui finaliza In the end)

(Near's Theme B, Death Note OST version extendida)

Luego de esa "ilustracion" del "tratamiento injusto" a los "pandilleros" de 6to grado ellos les revelaron sus identidades a los dos jovenes, pero para poder guardar la "informacion confidencial" decideron decirle sus "alias" e "iniciales" que tienen que ver con sus nombres reales.

-Como sea mi nombre es Mello pero pueden decirme M.- Se introdujo "Mello".

-Yo Matt, o "T" para abreviar.- dijo el otro.

-Y yo B.B.- Dijo el ultimo.

-¿Bien y que quieren de nosotros?- Pregunto Lucy.

-Pues bueno venimos de una organizacion llamada SPL, un grupo especial para darle su merecido a las Louds por dejar que L muriese en sus manos, se que de seguro te vas a preguntar el motivo de porque no lo hice y ya. Pues porque "vigile" un poco a su hermana Lynn y he visto los arranques que le vienen cuando alguien se mete con ella y dudo que nos puedan hacer picadillo en un "microsegundo" asi que decidimos atacarlas por su corazon, y cuando sepa nuestras identidades al ultimo ya no sabran que hacer porque para cuando llege ese momento estaran derramando lagrimas como las verdaderas mujeres blandas que son jaja.- se rieron M, T y B.B. acerca del miedo que las "dominarian".- Y si se lo preguntan, nos estuvimos jalandola mientras las vigilavamos y se bañaban sin darse cuenta, tanto que imprimimos sus fotos hasta eyaculamos en ellas.- dijo el otro sujeto llamado "T" con un poco de perversion pero a Lucy y Lincoln solo soltaron lagrimas y carcajadas de risa por que no viesen que uno le queria dar "Taka taka" contra el suelo.

En ese momento, "T" vio su reloj de pulsera el cual vio la hora y tambien indicaba que no les quedaba tanto tiempo. Quizas Allan ya estaria haciendose la victima y han visto como los señores Louds no escuchaban sus palabras y si intentaban responder creia que los amenazaba y ponia "a prueba" su valentia revelando que para Ellos eran niñitas asustadas.-Vengan afuera, ahi una cosa mas que queremos mostrarles.

En ese momento salieron de ese "restaurante" y se ocultaron en un arbol, para que les diese consejos de como defenderse, el cual era seguirles el "juego" a sus padres y responder de forma "correcta" a sus "interrogatorios" pero de forma muy a lo _Familia Del Barrio_ insultandolos y riendose de lo Que dicen, como si fuese la vida un juego.

Para ese "microsegundo" llego la hora de sacar sus "mascaras" y de esa forma "guardar" sus "apariencias falsas". El primero fue Mello, el cual revelo sus cabellos rubios, sus ojos azules como un mar, su chaleco negro y su cuerpo bastante "bien formado" junto con un collar de una cruz que usan algunos monjes en iglesias italianas.

(Womanizer de Britney Spears)

Lucy se quedo atonita con lo que vio, tanto que le comenzo a mirar y con formas de perversion mientras un hilo de baba caia por su boca.

-"Oye si que riquisimo"- penso ella con perversion tanto que logro hacerle unas "miraditas coquetas" mientras en sus mejillas se le coloraban todo de rojo carmesi como sangre. Mello pudo sentir como ella lo veia, aunque luego ella solo volteo la mirada. En ese momento el joven rubio vio su reloj probablemente sus padres los estaban buscando, quizas Allan y Joel se hacian las victimas, aunque ellos no se iban a olvidar de sus consejos.

-Es hora de irnos, creo que sus padres los buscan y esos "pibes" de sexto grado se estaban haciendo las victimas, pero recuerden nuestro consejo.- les dijo Mello mientras se iban.

(Hasta aqui finaliza Womanizer)

(Malice (Akui), OST de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable, Volumen 1, (GOOD MORNING MORIOH CHO!)

En ese momento Lucy y Lincoln Fueron a "hacerle frente" a sus padres, o mas bien dicho sus "archienemigos".

-Lincoln, Lucy, se pueden saber en donde estaban.- Rita fue la primera en preguntarles.

-Estuvimos afuera ¿y?- El tono de voz en como preguntaba Lincoln sonaba algo "desafiante".

-Entiendo, Pero recibimos una llamada de Allan Franklin y su primo Joel Madison diciendo que lo bulearon y que lo expulsaron a el, sus amigos y a su primo ¿es verdad eso?- pregunto el patriarca Loud.

Lincoln y Lucy sabian que debian darle las "respuestas incorrectas" para que lo que estuviesen haciendo a sus "espaldas" tuviese logica y a la vez sentido.- Si, asi fue ¿y que? Alguien como el que amenaza a la gente por diversion se merece estar en Suecia en donde puede joder a quien se le pege la chingada gana en un club de Strip-Tease o En un prostibulo. Y si a su primo tanto le encanta agredir a los del equipo contrario, pueden deportarlo en Nueva Zelanda o en Argentina en donde la agresion en el Rugby es bien permitida o quizas en Pensilvania.- Lucy comenzo a hablar mal de ese abusivo y que un monton de cosas feas a el y a su primo y se comenzaron a soltar carcajadas que mostraban burla y sumo desprecio, eso les enojo tanto a sus padres ue recibieron bofeteadas.

-¡Mejor cierren el pico! ¡No hablen asi de Allan! ¡¿Entendieron?! ¡¿Como pueden hacerle eso que tiene un primo que es deportista?!- pregunto la señora Loud re encabronada por su respuesta.

-¡¿Su primo?! JA! El no es mas que un maricon sin pito y un pobre muerto de hambre sin six pack ni entrenamiento! Jajaja, aparte no me hagan reir zorras.- dijo Lucy.

-¡¿COMO... NOS... DIJEROOOONNNNNNN!?- Pregunto el matrimonio gritando y ahora con venas alrededor de todas su cabeza, como si fuese alguien que se inyecta un bazillon de esteroides.

(Diamond Is Unbrekable, (Daiyamondo Wa Kudake Nai), Main Theme (Tema principal), OST de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable, Volumen 1, (GOOD MORNING MORIOH CHO!)

-Unas cagadas asquerosas, repelentes, abyectas, vomitivas, diarreosos, cagones, estercoleros, inmundos, sucios, cochinos, malnacidos, inmorales, mugrosos, malditos, jodidos, politicamente incorrectos, pudendos, apestosos, maloliente, cabrones, huevones, mariquitas, pendejos, tarados, cancerigenas, culiadas, gilipollescas, tontos, idiotas, encamados, pelotudos, retardados, bobos, inutiles, mongolos, racistas, gringos, putos, gays, incestuales, burdos, estupidas, pinches, animales, perras, putas, atrasados, insulsa, podridos, mentirosos, indignos, lamevergas, soplatesticulos, tragacondones, injustos, cretinos, esnifacojones, huele nalgas, coprofagos, infectacerdos, nauseabundos, cochambrosos, lamebukakes, fulanos, vagos, pornograficos, infames, weyes, ruines, verduleros, nazis, crueles, despiadados, lelos, calientahuevos, succionapitos, zopencos, degradados, enfermos mentales, excibicionistas, petardos, pasmarotes, fistros, hipocritas, orgullosos, infelices, calamitosos, deficientes, engreidos, perras, muy perras, hijos de la concha de su madre y de su ex-bis-abuela, revuelca leches, necrofilicos, xenofobicos, capullos, masturbadores, gerontofilicos, pretenciosos, amarretes, y ¡MALAS PELICULAS DE SATANAS!- Esas palabras tan fuertes y sucias que les grito Lucy, que enculaban a alguien hasta hacerlos explotar como un misil, fue la gota que colmo el vaso, recibieron bofeteadas tan fuerte que recibieron un diente con un hilo de sangre que casi pierden un ojo, pero ellos les "respondieron" a sus "ataques" con golpes que le rompieron su cara con sangre y dientes todo perdidos, se despidieron de ellos con un dedo en el medio y unas escupidas en el rostro que se las tragaron para mas tarde volver a su "prision" ignorando las "amenazas de muerte" por parte de su "familia".

Continuara...

 _South Park: Serie animada de humor negro y comedia creada por Trey Parker y Matt Stone desde el año 1997 en el canal Comedy Central y en latinoamerica por MTV._

 _Familia Del Barrio: Serie de internet mexicana para adultos transmitida en la TV por MTV._

 **Perdon si me tarde en hacer esto es que hacer capitulos de esta manera son demasiados largos.**

 **Eso de Nueva Zelanda y Argentina es que hay muchos partidos de rugby entre los dos paises y la violencia a sangre "caliente" es bien permitida. Lo de Pensilvania es que en la Universidad de ese estado hubo un gran escandalo por un jugador del equipo de esa universidad llamado Jerry Sandusky, fue arrestado por cargos de violacion de menores.**

 **El motivo de haber puesto Womanizer de Britney Spears es que hay muchos videos AMV de algunos cuantos personajes de Death Note, algunos cuantos con otras canciones de esa musica rubia llamadas: Circus, Toxic, entre otras. Y hay comentarios en la parte de abajo en donde dicen cosas como por ejemplo:**

 **"Mello (Lenny face, no se como se hace u.u) o Ohyie Zhiy Khe Rhikho 7U7"**

 **Aunque la verdad Lucy se comporta mas como Aikuro Mikisugi de Kill La Kill y creo que Mello hace bien el papel de Ryuko Matoi.**

 **Aparte el motivo de llamar a Matt a T como un alias es que a pesar de que el y su amigo Mello tienen un alias que comienza con M, el es representado con esa letra para poder evitar confusiones.**

 **Les confieso algo he leido mucho de la historia de mi pais, la Argentina, en la epoca colonial, aunque mas tarde lei sobre las historias de otros paises como Venezuela y Peru, y la verdad fue muy injusto como las "primeras revoluciones" en Venezuela y Peru, para liberarse del dominio del Imperio Español, fueron reprimidas y los "organizadores" los mataron de forma cruel de multiples maneras. Aunque una que no fue reprimida fue la del 25 de Mayo de 1810 en Bs. As. (Lugar en donde vive Montana jeje), la cual a pesar de no independizarse de los españoles, se pudo gobernar a si misma. (Esto debido a que la 1ra junta no tenia un "reconocimiento" del "Consejo de regecencia de España e Indias" que gobernaba en nombre del rey de España Fernando VII, el cual su puesto fue ocupado por un frances llamado Jose Bonaparte I, tras la abdicacion de su trono en Bayona (Osea, preso por el entonces emperador frances Napoleon Bonaparte).**

 **Aparte la parte de los globos y la burla es un homenaje a la pelicula de 2017 IT y tambien a la de 1990. En la de IT de 2017, es alusion a cuando Mike Hanlon, mientras es golpeado por la pandilla de Henry Bowers y sus matones, pudo ver a Pennywise o Eso saludandolo mientras ese payaso se comia el brazo de Georgie. En la de 1990, es una alusion a cuando el se encuentra con Ben Hanscom en un estanque en un parque y la ultima alusion es cuando Bill Denbrough de grande va a al cementerio a la tumba de su hermanito Georgie y se lamento de no haberse percatado de esa tragedia. Para entonces el vio a IT queriendole "ofrecer" una tumba, pero Bill solo le dice que se acuerda y que ya no le tiene miedo. Mientras Pennywise desaparecio de alli soltando una risotada demente.**

 **Respuestas:**

 **MontanaHatsune92: Lo se. ¡HARA KAPUM! ¿A proposito puedes pasar por los capitulos anteriores a dejar reviews? Bueno aqui esta el encuentro con Mello. (P.D.: Puedeas pasar por un fic llamado "Fuimos unas estupidas" es un AU de "Heavy Meddle" (Y tambien por "No lo volveremos a hacer nunca mas" UA de "No Spoilers", espero que tu OC Alex se lo tome bien)**

 **(De "Fuimos unas estupidas") RCurrent: De hecho no pienso hacer un fic de Ronnie x Linc, porque ellos no estan en mi "lista" de parejas favoritas.**

 **Y Anon: Si eso hare, y tambien te la dedicare a ti :3.**

 **Le mando saludos a HelblindeScarlett1234 y corbinskydragon1.**


	10. 9: Al mercado

**"Lincoln y Lucy: Los siguientes en la linea de los sucesores de L"**

 **Capitulo 9:**

 **Al mercado**

(Stardust Man Appears (Arawareta Hoshikuzu no Otoki), OST de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable, Vol 2, (GOOD MORNING MORIOH CHO!)

Que bien se sentia poder sacarlo todo... ¡No! Desquitar toda su ira acumulada a golpes e insultos bien fuertes sacados de una cancion de reggae o rap en donde dicen malas palabras referientes como a ello como carajo o puta con tetas gigantescas y demas cosas. Ni ellos se querian preguntar que cosas hicieron mal para merecerse esto o que hizo que sus padres se volviesen en "una injusticia sin final", ya se habian acostumbrado a los insultos y golpes que para ellos era como una clase de "masaje" o "cosquillas". Al igual que las amenazas y golpes de Allan y su pandilla de matones solo que ahora

En ese momento el celular de Lincoln parecia atender una llamada, era de Mello, cosa que el lo atendio.

-¿Hola?-pregunto Lincoln mientras Lucy se le acercaba.

-Hola, soy yo Mello, ¿diganme como les fue con sus "padres"?- pregunto Mello.

-¡Fue genial!- dijo Lucy "adelantandosele" y "arrebatandole" el celular.-¡Debiste verlo! ¡Los "liquidamos"! ¡Je!

-Que bueno, estan aprendiendo poco a poco, ese es el espiritu.- les felicito Mello por como les faltaron al respeto.

-Lo se Mello. Ahora ni sus golpes o insultos nos duelen nos dan cosquillitas y son como un masaje jajaja.- se burlo Lincoln Con odio, desprecio y con total superioridad a la deportista ahora de que sus golpes eran como algo "relajante", sin importar que Lynn le diese bronca escuchar haberse vuelto un "sadomasoquista de primera", ya no lloraba para "alimentarse" de su miedo, con Lucy era un "intocable" como ella, la gotica estaria dispuesta por todo para atacarla, no sabia cuando pero lo haria.

Aunque para esos momentos de Lucy y Lincoln de ser ellos los quienes se "reian ahora" junto con B.B., "T" y Mello los cuales les daban mas "consejos de entrenamiento" sobre como defenderse, pudieron escuchar la "venenosa presencia" del matrimonio Loud, acercandose al cuarto de Lincoln. Probablemente querian pedir que se disculpasen con Allan, sus amigos y su primo por haberlos expulsados "injustamente sin motivo aparente", pero ni ellos iban a disculparse con unos succiona pitos buenos para nada que se hacian los valientes con bolas humedas y pegadas cuando en realidad no eran mas que mandilones gays, transexuales, miedosos, y bobalicones que le pedian ayuda a otros como unos buenos cobardes que no saben con quien se meten.

En ese momento Lynn Sr. y Rita entraron a la habitacion esperando que llamasen a Joel y Allan para pedirles perdon sin saber de la "respuesta" que le dirian.

(Diamond Is Unbreakable~Stand Activated (Daiyamondo Wa Kudakenai~Sutando Hatsudo), OST de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure

-¿Y bien se disculparan con Allan y Joel?- pregunto el sr. Lynn el cual ya habia tenido suficiente de que sus "retoños" los golpeasen y les faltaran al respeto con cosas que no eran ciertas cuando si.

-¿Es que son sordos o ingratos? No nos disculparemos con esos mocosos pedazos de excremento, nos vale pitos si son los mas altos en toda la escuela, por favor disculparse con alguien que les hace daño, a que drogado se le ocurre jajajaja.- se rio Lucy con puro desprecio hacia esos dos adolescentes con un tono de humor negro sacados de anecdotas de asesinatos y que solo le da pura gracia.

-Ahora que lo digo, diganle esto a esos perdedores sin abdominales.- dicho esto Lucy, les escupio en el rostro y se tragaron en la boca ese escupitajo y los tiro por las escaleras dejandolos mas malheridos que una almohada vieja de hace mas de 50 años y les levanto el dedo.- Que se jodan yo me meto y les hago lo que se me antoje cuando se me pege la re regalada gana.- dijo Lucy volviendo a su "celda" junto con Lincoln dejando a los dos adultos hipocritas tirados en el suelo como piso totalmente encabronados.

-Pues bien... Seguiran castigados hasta nuevo aviso... Y cuando llegue su hora de pagar... Veremos si se creen muy valientes...- intentaron decir los dos adultos cretinos e hipocritas hijos de puta con el poco "hilo" de aire que tenian con la sangre que caia de su nariz y boca intentando levantarse.

-Wow, eso fue muy genial, bien hecho o mejor dicho, bien dicho.- Lincoln y Lucy chocaron los puños soltando "risotadas" junto con los tres sujetos que se encontraron hace rato en la hamburguesa del eructgo que eran como que "alimentaban" mas su odio por ellos, pero el amor que aun sentian hacia esos niños no les permitiaa hacerlo, asi era desde el asunto de la mala suerte, en su interior era una batalla entre lobos, y que quizas el otro lobo ganaria.

(Killer, OST de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable, Vol 2, (GOOD MORNING MORIOH CHO!)

-Le dieron una buena paliza, saben creo que tienen potencial podrian quizas ser los siguientes en la linea de los sucesores de L, de haber detenido a esa perra de Lynn quizas el habria querido eso.- se "entrometio" "T".

-Si lo se, mientras esas basuras se intentan "reparar" sus feas y abominables caras, te parece si vamos a un lugar. Pues estan haciendo una venta publica de ropas, y me pregunte: "Oye, creo que necesitas un nuevo look, si quieres parecerte como esos torpes que se meten con Quien no deben.- dijo Lucy el cual se lo llevo afuera de la casa a ir a el dicho lugar misterioso, junto con su celular si recibian "noticias" de Mello.

 **Continuara...**

 **Escuchenme si las cosas pintaban mal para Lucy y Lincoln de ser los "realistas españoles" que se pasaron al "bando revolucionario", pues esto no se ve en muchos fics en Wattpad de NSL, en donde Lucy odia a muerte a Lincoln, tanto que intenta maldecirlo para que le agarre una muerte lenta y mega dolorosa.**

 **¿** **Acaso no leyeron en Wattpad, en las historias de un tal "Briandxd" una historia titulada "Que hice para merecer esto?"? Pues la he leido yo en esa pagina (Aunque ahora Briandxd se inscribio en esta pagina y trajo ese fic desde Wattpad como RCurrent y LordKent11 lo hicieron asi como yo lo hare desde mi perfil en Wattpad llamado AugustoSpiller, vayan alli les recomiendo) y la verdad me sorprendio al ver como Lincoln intento escapar pero ellas lo atraparon e iban a "hacerlo historia" pero su padre llego con la mentira de alejarlo para siempre cuando el y Lincoln junto con Leni y Lily se iban a escapar Pero Lucy y Lisa al intentar rastrearlos (Lisa con GPS y Lucy con conjuros) fallaron en el intento, pero con Lynn no le basto actuar de "bully" con el, ya que le conto una mentira creible a los Santiago, Casagrande y Ronnie Anne y en los siguientes capitulos su odio hacia a Lincoln lo desquita transformando su actitud de canija marimacha a una vandalica,al ser arrestada se dio cuenta de lo culera que se comporto y que nunca se detuvo, hasta que fue enviada a la carcel y la golpearon bien duro por agredir a una menor, y dandose cuenta de lo tarde que era para las disculpas(¿Que se puede decir? Esta loca de remate).**

 **Lisa al haber armado la teoria de la buena suerte que no era algo cientifico su ego la cega de tal forma que no la permite admitir sus fallas culpando a Lincoln e intentando secuestrar a Lily para volver, Lucy intenta maldecir a su hermano para que muera, pero Lincoln no sufre la muerte, y le da a exponer las "verdades de Lucy" De porque haberlo "traicionado" de esa forma (Que al ser la bicho raro de la familia y no obtenia la atencion suficiente como las demas hermanas, ella decide seguirle el rumor de la mala suerte a su familia y hacer sufrir a su hermano de algo que el nunca hizo), al principio tras alejarse de sus hermanas, comienza a sufrir pesadillas de las humillaciones que el pasaba (Similar a un fanfic llamado "Syngenesophobia" el cual es un AU de Brawl in the family, al culpar a Lincoln de ser el "verdadero culpable" lo pegan y sufre de un miedo intenso a sus hermanas de que en cualquier momento le haran daño) por parte tambien de Zach Liam y Rayos Oxidados (Este ultimo termino arrestado).**

 **Incluso Lana la cual tambien Lincoln penso que la traiciono pagandole por ocultar a sus animales cuando Lynn la amenazo, aparte Rita no pudo hacer nada porque tiene miedo de "confrontarlas" y dejo que las pisotearan como un pavimento. Pero tambien se nota que Lincoln comenzo a enamorarse de Leni pero al ser descubiertos por Lynn Señor Aquella confianza que tenian al salir de su hogar tras ser considerado mala suerte el albino se rompio y deseo que se muriese en el traje y desear haberlo abortado. No espera ya vi lo que paso... Lynn Sr. muere y Lynn Jr. intenta disculparse con Lincoln, me queda solo saber que va a ocurrir.**

 **Saludos a JacksonDragneel16, cartman6x61, ThuleReader06 y necrowarrio.**


	11. 10: Comprando las ropas nuevas

**"Lincoln y Lucy: Los siguientes en la linea de los sucesores de L"**

 **Capitulo 10**

 **"Comprando Las ropas nuevas"**

Luego de aquella "batalla" que tuvieron Lincoln y Lucy con sus "padres" ellos "huyeron" de ahi a una casa en donde realizaban una venta de garaje, para darle a Lincoln un nuevo Look para verse como alguien maloso y vengativo, lograron llegar a tiempo, Lucy llevo su celular por si recibian alguna llamada y/o mensaje de Mello. En su camino hacia ese lugar no se toparon con los huevones de Allan, su primo Joel, su banda de "guardaespaldas" o la muy "prostituta" de Amber con su "grupito" de bandas.

Dicha venta de garage era "dirigida" por dos adultos casados cuyos nombres eran Patrick y Michelle Dillon. Entre las cosas que vendian se podian recalcar una caja toda negra escrita con blanco que decia "Sam's Club" y adentro se veian unos abrigos similares a los que usan los detectives en los programas policiales.

En ese momento Lucy se acerco a dicha venta para comprar aquellas ropas.

-Em... Disculpen...- intento Lucy hablarle a los dos adultos hasta que la señora Dillon intervino.

-¿En que podemos ayudarles?

-Queremos esas ropas.- Lincoln se adelanto señalando a esa caja con negro que decia "Sam's club".

-Que bien pueden llevarselas, Son de un costo de 17.45.- dijo el señor Dillon.

-Tenemos 20.- dijo Lucy mostrando sus alcancias.

-Que bueno, hace tiempo que llevamos vendiendo estas cosas y nadie las quiso comprar.- alego Michelle.

-Si, a proposito, ¿No saben a quien pertenece estas cosas?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Ahora que lo dicen estas cosas solian ser de nuestro hijo Kevin cuando iba a esos grupos de goticos, pero un dia los dejo y se unio al ejercito a causa de unos muchachos que lo atormentaban brutalmente y le hacian la vida imposible, pero ahora es un orgullo para la familia.- dijo Patrick mostrando como era ahora su hijo, a Lincoln le hacia recordar el problema que tenia con los "descerebrados" de Allan y su "harem de putos prostitutos", por mas que se intentase defender, a su familia solo les daban ganas de querer vomitar hasta la muerte o borrarle su sonrisa de su cara de "plaga" para que el mundo este mejor sin el.

En ese momento Lucy le pago a los señores Dillon que se quedaron con 3 de vuelto y se fueron a casa para probarlas.

 **Continuara...**

 **Perdonenme si me tarde en hacer esto pero es que sufri de varios bloqueos en mi compu lo que hizo que mis archivos se cerraran y fuese trabajo duro volver a hacerlos de nuevo.**

 **A proposito me acabe de enterar de los estrenos de TLH y he visto que accidentalmente se lanzaron en Amazon primero (Antes confiabamos en ese sitio por comprar un millon de cosas ahora pone enlaces a capitulos espoileandolos y arruinando expectativas de los fans) como un episodio llamado "Future Tense"**

 **De hecho la verdad la historia de Briandxd llamada "Que hice para merecer esto" ya finalizo y en una nota que dejo en donde que ahora los fics de NSL en Wattpad se recalcan varios factores: Como que Rita y Lynn padre dicen que hubiera sido mejor haber usado condon o pastillas y el mas "importante" es de las hermanas tildadas de psicopatas con problemas de bipolaridad y demencia.**

 **RCurrent: 1. No veo mucho NSL, Es que veo muchas historias de ese capitulo en Wattpad en donde por la polemica que recibio tal capitulo, se repite el mismo "factor (Que dicen que mejor haber usado condon o Lynn tildada de psicopata por tanto odio y venganza hacia Lincoln acumulado en su interior que lo llevo a que se transformase en una mala perdedora de cuarta en una vandala, o toda la familia transformada en una pandilla de psicopatas sin almas y con un interior putrefacto, si fuese los OCs de Montana llamados Dimitri y Alexander elegiria a otra novia a causa de sus "Trastornos")**

 **2\. Del cap anterior: Ya lo veras.**

 **MontanaHatsune92: Te entiendo. (A proposito ¿puedes pasar a dejar unas reviewspor unas historias que yo escribi dedicadas a ti llamadas: "Fuimos unas estupidas" y "Love is not something you take"?)**


	12. 11: Probandolas

**"Lincoln y Lucy: Los siguientes en la linea de los sucesores de L"**

 **Capitulo 11:**

 **Probandolas**

Lincoln y Lucy regresaron a su "hogar" tras comprar la ropa negra del "Sam's Club" en la venta de garage en la residencia Dillon para ir a probarlas. Justo al momento de cruzar la puerta se cruzaron con Lori el cual comenzaria uno de sus "clasicos" interrogatorios de siempre sabiendo que hicieron cuando no estaban en su "casa".

-¿Se puede saber en donde estuvieron?- pregunto Lori.

-Solo dimos un paseo, no fuimos tan lejos.- dijo Lucy, pero en su tono se le notaba algo "desafiante" sintiendo que a Lori le diesen una punzada por el culo como si se la profanasen en la carcel.

-"¿Acaso el me contesto de forma desafiante? Por favor dios ¡¿Dime que hizo mal?!- penso Lori, totalmente nerviosa.

.

Mientras tanto con los dos "excluidos"...

.

Fueron a la habitacion del peliblanco, el se probo la ropa del Sam's Club, y decidio que le quedaba bien, aunque a algo que Lincoln no podia notar es que debajo del pelo negro de Lucy es que se le notaban unas mejillas de color rojo carmesi como la sangre al ver a su hermano con ropa distinta a la que siempre suele usar.

Lo que ahora se preguntaba era de que se trataba todo ese enrojamiento en sus mejillas. La verdad aun no tenia esa respuesta, vio la hora y decidio dormirse con el en su cama, se quedaron dormidos un buen rato, Lucy se volteo durmiendose en su pecho, algo que no se daba cuenta es que

.

Mientras tanto Con las cuales aun creian en la mala suerte... Menos unas cuales que querian que todo fuese como antes llamadas: Luna, Luan Y Leni...

.

-Lynn ¿has notado como Lincoln se esta volviendo?- pregunto Lori, pero ella solo se fue a su cuarto suspirando enojada porque para ella... Como ahora era un "innombrable" de mierda, no queria ni hablar, aquel nombre desaparecio de la existencia, con tan solo recordar como si disfrutaba sus golpes y se alimentaba de su miedo volviendose cada vez mas y mas fuerte mientras el seguia siendo un perdedor le daba ganas de que ambos se pudriesen en el infierno y quizas a todos aquellos que se metiesen en su camino. Llego a su habitacion a dormir de forma tranquila sin que el bicho de la mala suerte la molestase aun que a causa de ese odio que sentia no podia dormir de forma tranquila que digamos.

 **Continuara...**

 **Le mando saludos a GokuSannin9000**

 **(Respuestas del fic que publique ayer llamado: "Debimos ser pacientes")**

 **MontanaHatsune92: No hay de que.**

 **RCurrent: Es que corte esa parte del dialogo, por que si algo arruinan no siempre debe acabar en disculpas como con los cuentos de hadas.**

 **J0nasNagera: La verdad ponte del lado de Lincoln por que siempre hace lo mejor para hacer feliz a sus hermanas y ellas solo lo atormentan de multiples maneras.**


	13. 12: En la escuela

**"Lincoln y Lucy: Los siguientes en la linea de sucesores de L"**

 **Capitulo 12:**

 **En la escuela**

Lunes, ya habia pasado el fin de semana, para que aquellos dos hermanos "excluidos", era el tiempo de recuperar fuerzas tras las "luchas" con sus "padres" y poder "enfrentarse" de nuevo a los problemas en su escuela.

Aun que sobre todo con algunos de los "aliados" de la pandilla de Allan y su primo que no tardarian en una "hora" en hacer pagar a Lincoln, Lucy, los "desconocidos", osea Mello y Matt, y cualquier aliado que estuviese haciendo de "complice" por la humillacion y el castigo "injusto" el, cual hicieron pasar a esos adolescentes.

Aun que debain estar conscientes de que ya estaban jugando con fuego, con Mello y cualquier complice suyo uno mas peligroso del cual no se podia apagar.

Pese a que Allan, su primo y su pandilla de pendejos estaban en la cima de la piramide escolar, no podian seguir abusando de sus papeles de agresores escolares por defender su honor, esto a que si realizan un "ciclo" de venganza sin final, conllevaria a "resultados" re-catastroficos y tragicos a lo Shakespeare, aun asi deberian ya pagar con la humillacion por el resto de sus vidas.

Aun que con la ropa de aquella venta de garage probablemente se veria mas intimidante de esa forma ni sus "padres" o Lynn se meterian con ellos.

Asi como a los rufianes del joven Franklin, sus amigos y su primo Joel Head, que les "encantaba" molestar a los otros muchachos como a Liam, Zach y Rocky que por intentar mostrarse rudos y defenderse, les fue peor que antes, ya que terminaron en el hospital, aunque nada como la autoridad escolar y aquellos "archi-enemigos" que llaman "padres" les enseñara a esos "delincuentes juveniles" a humillar a quien no deben.

-Ya tengo las ganas de devolverle el favor a esos inutiles de Allan y sus "amiguitos".- dijo Lincoln con furia queriendo ya probar la hombria de Allan que en realidad no se trataba nada mas que era un afeminado total.

-Si, y creo que Mello y "T" nos enviaron un mensaje diciendo que nos veremos con el al entrar al cole.- dijo Lucy el cual le mostro dicho mensaje a su hermano. Dicho esto, los dos se fueron a la escuela, llevados por su familia, sin despedidas ni nada, ellos querian vengarse por aquel madrazo que le dieron las "malas suertes de la familia" ayer y por verse valientes aunque en realidad solamente eran impotentes.

Entraron y no vieron a Allan, su primo y a los amigos de ese bully, puesto que estaban castigados por aquel "teatro" que hizo Mello al acusar de forma injusta y a la vez sin evidencia aparente de la agresion de aquellos adolescentes haciendose la victima cuando en realidad el le dio la putiza de su vida.

En un salon del cole, los dos hermanos se toparon con Mello y Matt, aun apodado "T".

-Hola muchachones.- dijo Mello.

-Hola chicos.- les devolvieron ese saludo los dos hermanos.

-Wow... Nuevo look, les queda bien.- le felicito Mello.

-Jej gracias- le dijo Lincoln.

-A proposito, olvide mencionarles, para que esto quede entre nosotros, este muchacho de al lado se llama Matt.- le revelo Mello la identidad del tal "T".

-Je... Mucho gusto.- le estrecho Lucy la mano de que al fin se conociesen. En ese momento Mello parecio reconocer a distancia de manera facil los amigos de Lincoln: Rayos Oxidados, Liam y Zach, el cual no se encontraba Rocky por razones "desconocidas".

-Nos vemos pronto.- sentencio Mello el cual se marcho de ahi y dejo A Los dos hermanos "excluidos" solos. Aun que Lucy solo se marcho para poder ir a sus clases

 **Continuara...**

 **MontanaHatsune92: Gracias men.**


	14. 13: Pelea

**"Lincoln y Lucy: Los siguientes en la linea de los sucesores de L"**

 **Capitulo 13:**

 **Pelea**

-Hola Lincoln.- les saludaron sus amigos tras no haberlos visto durante ese largo fin de semana que mas bien fue un "entrenamiento" para hacerse mas fuerte y vengarse de quienes se interpongan en su camino.

-Wow nuevo look.- le felicito su amigo Zach acerca de la chaqueta nueva que llevaba que compro hace unos dias.

-Gracias, y cambiando de tema, ¿como se encuntra Rocky?- pregunto Lincoln esperando que estuviese mejor en este momento.

-De el tienes que estar bien sobre el,ya le dieron de alta, y gracias a dios no tiene un cole en donde quedarse.- Dijo Rayos Oxidados.

-¿Aumentaran mas su vigilancia sobre el?- volvio Lincoln con otra pregunta esperando que esos "rebeldes sin causa" de Allan, su primo, y sus "compatriotas" no intentasen atacarlo por sorpresa como si fuese una jugada trampa a lo Yu-Gi-Oh.

-Si, hace dias cuando fui al baño, Vi a ese pandillero de Allan y esas ratas llamadas "complices" tirandolo por las escaleras, un dia de estos la va a pasar muy mal. Tuvo suerte de que esos dos "desconocidos" les hicieran obtener la humillacion que tanto tiempo se merecian tener y que los expulsaran de forma "injusta" antes de que su comportamiento ya fuese de un terrorista.- contesto el pelirrojo con furia a esos "niños ratas" por lo que le hicieron a su hermano menor.

(Georgie Dies, OST de IT (1990)

-No te preocupes, un dia de estos, va a sufrir por sus crimenes ese inmundo impertinente.- les juro Lincoln y el grupo entro a sus clases, en donde por las ventanas vieron pasar un globo de color purpura, el cual estallo mostrando un joven todo de negro con ojos rojos comiendose un frasco de mermelada dirigiendo una mirada de sociopata saludando a los chicos para luego pasar un globo rojo que decia "Todos flotaran" viendo como desaparecio de la nada ese muchacho dejando a esos chicos confundidos pensando Que sus mentes le jugaban una "ilusion optica".

.

Mientras tanto con Lucy y Haiku...

.

Estaban en clases, Amber Garcia, aun guardaba rencor por lo de hace una semana por haberla acusada sin razones. Aun que no sabia es que un cierto encapuchado Los estaba mirando como si estuviese planeando una humillacion que ella no iba a "olvidar".

(Finaliza Georgie Dies)

Ya estando en clases, Lincoln aun pensaba, que "solucion" buscarle hacia los putos de Allan y Sus amigos,hasta su primo Joel. No servia para venganzas solo para faltarles el respeto de formas multiples como: " _Chinga a tu madre, no lo hare_ ". Aun que no podia evitar reirse por la forma en como "perdian el control" al "cesar" a las provocaciones de la gente quedando en desventaja y no poder evitar ignorandolos.

En ese momento entro la maestra Johnson, el tema que les toco hoy en las clases de Historia de los E.E. U.U., eran de las distintas clases sociales, en el "escalon" mas alto se encontraban los Dandies, los cuales eran los mas altos en la piramide social, caracterizados por su actitud de Snob y un tanto afeminada creyendose ser superiores que los campesinos.

En ese momento es en donde Chandler comenzo a "añadir datos" acerca del poder que tenian ante los "inferiores", aun que Lincoln dio a exponer un dato de lo que paso con esas personas al comienzo de la revolucion francesa En 1789, fueron forzados a que todos fuesen iguales ante la lei poniendole fin a ese "reinado" de indiferencias y que todos "fraternizasen" algo que dejo de forma muy "humillada" a Chandler, cosa que mas tarde se metio en una pelea que casi lo "mataba" a muerte, y por ello fue enviado al psicologo de la escuela, antes de hacerlo, le dijo la excusa de Chandler de creerse superior y que los demas fuesen sus "lacayos" a los cuales podia pasarse de la raya

 **Continuara...**


	15. 14: Charla pacifica

**"Lincoln y Lucy: Los siguientes en la linea de los sucesores de L"**

 **Capitulo 14:**

 **Clinton**

 **Este capitulo va dedicado a aquellos que siguieron "Sangre de Hermanos" (Dejen una review porfas, si es que esta les gusta mas que la version original): HelblindScarlet1234, Sam the Stormbringer, ImperialStar, SirCrocdile222, Jakobs-Snipper, El caballero de las antorchas, Adriana-Valkyrie, fabiobronyapplespikeyshy, braunidechocolate y theonlyloud95**

Lincoln se encontraba en la parte de afuera de la oficina del psicologo escolar, cuyo nombre era: "El Dr. Clinton", el cual era un "experto" en ayudar a niños que tenian problemas familiares en su casa tanto como los problemas de bullies en la escuela.

En ese momento llego Lucy, la cual habia oido acerca de aquella pelea, y llego alli para hablar con el de lo "acontecido".

-Lincoln, ¿porque lo hiciste?- le preguto Lucy.

-Bueno, podriamos decir Que... Hablamos un poco de las sociedades en las epocas antiguas, como algunos eran superiores a otros, Chandler penso que era como ellos, insultando a todos,en especial a mi, le contradije, pero terminamos en una pelea, al ver un dibujo de el, creyendose ser una especie de rey que tiene todo el poder corriendo en las palmas de sus manos mientras los demas eran esclavos pero yo con los golpes me excedi.- dijo Lincoln esa verdad de lo ocurrido despues de las clases de historia.

-Si crees, que deberia sentirme decepcionada, la verdad me enorgulleces,estas dando el primer paso en esto.- dijo Lucy orgullosa del peliblanco.

-De hecho fui yo quien le dije que reaccionase asi ante las burlas.- Aquellos dos "excluidos" de la mala suerte reconocieron quien era esa voz.

-Mello.

-Exacto.

-Wow Mello, muchas gracias por ese consejo.

-No hay de que.- le dijo Mello con una sonrisa aunque sin embargo escucho algunos pasos de la sala de atras.

-Creo que es mejor si te vas.- le advirtio Lincoln.

-Si, nos veremos luego.- dicho esto Mello se despidio de los dos hermanos guiñandoles el ojo, Lincoln fue atendido por la secretaria de Clinton llamada Jennifer Katrina entrando a comenzar su "charla", mientras Lucy se quedaba sonrojada por ello.

-"El me guiño el ojo"-penso Lucy asombrada de que nadie le hubiese hecho eso.- "Pero estas sensaciones en mi interior... ¿que seran?".

.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del doctor Clinton...

.

Estaban Charlando acerca de lo ocurrido en la clase de historia de Lincoln con Chandler,primero comenzando los problemas que tenia con sus amigos en contra de Allan, su primo, y su pandilla de "mediocres", que se intentaron revelar y les fue peor, aunque los lectores ya sabian el resto.

Y hasta aqui habia explicado lo que paso hasta ahora con Chandler, y parecio llegar a una conclusion.

-¿Es que acaso tienes un problema de bipolaridad hijo?- le pregunto el sujeto aunque Lincoln, al acordarse de uno de los cuantos consejos que le dio Mello de no hacer caso lo que decian los otros, solamente le dijo:

-Se equivoca, no soy como esos de Columbine, o ese violador de cadaveres en Milwaukee sumado a ese payaso asesino secuestraniños mas reconocido de EEUU, Lo que en verdad pasa es que mi familia no me entiende, para resumirlo: Mi hermana Lynn tras perder un partido me acuso de mala suerte y Lisa creyo tal cosa con una teoria ¿Puedes creerlo? Pero retomando todo, me hecharon de la casa cuando intente convencerla de que no era mala suerte poniendome un traje de ardilla, se disculparon, pero ahi cometi un error, pensaron que el traje daba buena suerte,durante dias debi aguantar los golpes y burlas de los bullies que en realidad son pajeros, masturbadores cronicos, que se la jalan el cohete para evitar una patada en sus huevos de pajaro.- Recordaba la cara de aquella pandilla de idiotas muertas del susto al ver a un adulto acercarse allí.- Y dicen que si me lo saco o me defiendo me va peor y me castigan sin razon por no preocuparme y pensar en mi - recordaba aquellas lecciones y enseñanzas del amor familiar y de la vida que les solian decir, pero ahora lo usaban en su contra para justificar su egoísmo, osea su maltrato.-¿Le llamas a eso egoismo? Eso es lo mas hipocrita y ridiculo que jamas escuche en mi puta y corta vida,- El cerebro de su familia parecía haberse podrido o caído un tornillo por lo del abuso.-mis papas y mis hermanas se pusieron de su lado, mientras sufria, prefirieron decir que me lo merecia, que juraron protegerme y jamas abandonar a uno de ellos creo que solo se aprovechaban porque de no haber sido por mi hubieran caido en el fracaso como si alcanzar su objetivo importase.- Todavía recordaba como sus "papas" no le daban respuesta sobre aquella promesa de jamas tirarlos a la calle, pero al final pareciese que estuvieron aprovechándose el momento perfecto para arruinarle la vida a uno de sus hijos no deseados. No entendia porque no le respondían de porque en un segundo lo abrazan, lo aman y que dicen que todo estará bien cuando quieren en realidad ser los miembros de una corporación diabólica del crimen que tienen como objetivo, aniquilar a ellos.- Bueno... hasta ahora mi hermana Lucy se reveloy ambos nos tildaron de obveas negras, pero no nos importa, ahora ambos nos cuidamos de la espalda.- Toda esa info la dijo con calma pura y sin mencionar a Matt, Mello, Etc.

El psicologo escolar se quedo "atonito" ante lo que escucho, no fue un "resumen" como dijo aquel niño, fue tan largo que no entendio una palabra de lo que dijo. Pero si lo de los "problemas familiares" que pasaba que era claramente maltrato infantil, pero esto ya se esta "volviendo" en un caso de "infanticidio" cuando se las arreglaba para mostrarse valientes ante sus "agresores".

Pero no podia hacerlo, si la policia se metia en esto, era muy probable que los Louds perderian "poco a poco" la cordura como una barrera que ya no aguanta el agua soltando todo el chorro y destruyendo y mojando por supuesto todo a su paso y asesinarian a aquellos que intentaron "subetimar y meterse" con las personas equivocadas.

-Escucha Lincoln, esto va a ser solo entre tu y yo esta conversacion que tuvimos, cuando vuelvas a tener arranques asi, te dare unas pastillas de prescripcion ¿de acuerdo?-el hombre le entrego una pequeña lata. Eran esas pastillas para los enojos fuera de control. Lincoln las tomo, se despidio del psicologo y se fue con su hermana a su "casa".

 **Continuara...**

 **Violador de cadaveres en Milwaukee: Jeffrey Lionel Dahmer, ¿Quien es? Asesino en serie responsable de la muerte y desaparicion de 17 hombres y chicos entre 1978 y 1991. Es conocido por la practica de canibalismo (Comer sus entrañas) y necrofilia (Abusar de sus victimas muertas). En 2002 se estreno una pelicula llamada** _ **"Dahmer"**_ **con Jeremy Renner como el protagonista. Cargos: Abuso de cadaveres y menores y demas cosas.**

 **Payaso asesino secuestraniños mas reconocido de EEUU: John Wayne Gacy, ¿Quien es?, bajo el Alias de:** _ **Pogo el payaso asesino,**_ **que violo y mato a 33 hombres jovenes entre 1972 y 1978. Lo de Pogo el payaso es que atendia a fiestas de Niños bajo un"alter ego", un personaje que el creo llamado "Pogo el payaso".**

 **RCurrent: Es que creo que malentendiste eso de los cuentos de hadas, es que lo "comparo" con ello.**

 **Saludos a: Chiara Polairix Edelstein, Daisasuke Kurogane y Moon9215.**


	16. 15: Perro atropellado

**Lincoln y Lucy: Los siguientes en la linea de sucesores de L**

 **Cap. 15:**

 **Perro atropellado.**

Las dos "ovejas negras" de la familia Loud, regresaron a su "hogar" sin cruzarse en el camino con sus rivales tras la sesion que tuvo el peliblanco con el doctor Clinton llevandose consigo mismo para que nadie las viese las pastillas de prescripcion por si volvia a tener un ataque de ira.

Entraron a la casa, en donde ninguna de sus "hermanas" quizo saludarlo, excepto Leni, quien queria que todo acabase, pero solo recibia que la empujaran como una puerta por no querer que se contagiase de la mala suerte.

En ese momento vino Charles la mascota de la familia.

-Hola amigo.

En ese momento vino Lana, la cual los saludo de "mala manera".

-Hola

-Hola

Muerto seria una definicion. Para ella, ya no existian desde hace años. Parecia que las pesadillas no parecieron afectarla. Pero lo peor iba ya a venir.

-Oye Lincoln, escuche que agrediste a uno de tus compañeros ¿se puede saber porque hiciste eso?- pregunto Lori saliendo de la cocina.

-Solo le di lo que ese elitista se merecia. Se merece ir al circo con los payasos a flotar como los globos.- contesto Lincoln simplemente, pero Lori, por obligacion de estar de acuerdo de ver a Lincoln como paria lo interrogo:

-Tu no me engañas enano. ¿Ahora dime porque lo hiciste?

-DEJE EN CLARO QUE NO HIZE NADA POR DIOS.- Lincoln se saco a Lori de encima de forma salvaje.

-¿Que te pasa ahora que primero golpeas y amenazas a tus compañeros?

-Deberia haberse podrido en ese traje, asi evitaba toda su...

No pudo terminar de decir eso, ya que Lucy le metio un rodillazo muy fuerte que lahizo perder uno de sus dientes y la hizo soltar un hilo de sangre cayendo de su boca.

-Cuida tu boca pequeña Shrek, si no quieres acabar como Eddie Corcoran.- le amenazo Lucy, en ese momento vio que Charles no esataba, estaba en la calle inconciente. Fue atropellado. Por un auto.

(Rainy Day, OST de Naruto Road to Ninja)

-No Charles...- Lana solto ojos al ver a ese perro, casi "muerto", y como toda persona no muy lista, se dejo dominar por sus emociones, mescladas con varias mas, desquitandose con Lincoln.

-Lincoln...- hablo entre dientes con una furia a niveles "criticos" que nadie se podia imaginar.- Tu... ¡ESTO ES TU CULPA! ¡NO TE QUIERO VER DE NUEVO! ¡PERRICIDA! ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO NO MI HERMANO! ¡EL LINKY QUE CONOSCO SE DEJARIA DOMINAR POR SU MIEDO MIENTRAS ME DESQUITO! ¡TU EN CAMBIO NO TE IMPORTA ARRUINARLE LA VIDA A CUALQUIERA, TAMBIEN QUIERES DESTRUIR A LA GENTE! ¡NO PUEDES CONTINUAR ASI!- Dijo Lana con odio y exponiendo que ver sufrir a Lincoln era algo con lo cual era una "adicta" Desde hace mucho tiempo atras.

-Charles... No era mas que un perro idiota... No seas marica.- respondio con burla, crueldad y malicia de una reencarnacion del mal sin alma alguna Empujandola.

(On the road, OST de Naruto Road to ninja)

¿Acaso oyo bien? ¿No sentia culpa?

-Ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme arriba a bañar.- le dijo Lincoln con crueldad antes de que Lana lo "asaltase" hasta que lo hiciese sangrar.

-¡YA ME TIENES HARTA!- Lo patea en las bolas.- ¡¿ME OISTE PARIA?!- Le da un madrazo en el estomago haciendole escupir sangre.-¡AHORA ESCUCHAME BIEN...- Le da otro putazo en su panza sacandole un diente.- NO LE DIGAS CHARLES IDIOTA DE NUEVO ¿OISTE?-Lo ahorca muy fuerte sin dejarlo respirar como si se tratase de una persona en Japon queriendose quitar la vida como lo hace cualquier persona ahorcandose... O en otros casos... Tomando litros de detergente para platos sucios.- PORQUE SI CREES QUE NO SUFRISTE BASTANTE TE HARE SENTIR EL DOLOR VERDADERO Y DESEARAS QUE MAMA Y PAPA HUBIERAN USADO CONDON O TOMAR PASTILLAS PARA ANTI CONCEPTIVOS.

-Por mi besame el culo o lamer mis pelotas humedas y colgantes y no duras y secas como la ropa , matarme no lo traera de regreso.- En ese momento Lincoln iba a sentir el "verdadero dolor", cuando...

-Lana hay que irnos.- le grito un hombre de la ambulancia, y desde alli junto con Lana Se fue a la veterinaria de perros dandole a Lincoln una mirada de que iba a ser asesinado tarde o temprano mientras subia el a darse una ducha.

 **Continuara...**

 **Poner este tipo de OST, Hubiese sido mejor, y que Lincoln dijese esas cosas tan "despiadadas" sacados de una mente criminal "maestra" hubiese sido mucho mejor.**

 **Quiero decir en primera perdon si me tarde en actualizar, es que la compu sufrio bloqueos que tuvo que reiniciarse y volverse a escribir (Eso me hace la vida imposible, me da ganas de romper la computadora). Y sonando como MontanaHatsune con sus problemas con los toxicos en el fandom (Como jva98 o Fipe2, no los insulto, son uno de mis autores favorito, ojo no digo que me alio con ellos para hacerle a Montana la vida imposible), hice un fic de Wattpad y comenzo a criticarme porque se trataba uno de esos que van con la "tematica" de "Lincoln torture" (Tortura de Lincoln)**

 **Eddie Corcoran: Uno de los cuantos niños secuestrados a manos de Pennywise. Desaparecido mucho antes de que la muerte de Georgie a manos de ESO y el encuentro de este con el club de los perdedores ocurriese.**

 **Shrek: Pelicula de DreamWorks de 2001, protagonizada por Mike Myers y varios mas.**

 **MontanaHatsune92: Gracias... .**


	17. 16: Violador

**"Lincoln y Lucy: Los siguientes en la linea de sucesores de L"**

 **Capitulo 16:**

 **Violador**

.

Mientras tanto...

.

En la veterinaria de Royal Woods...

.

El Dr. Jefferson, era uno de los veterinarios mas respetados de Royal Woods, un "mago" por asi decirlo ya que siempre ayudaba y curaba a cualquier mascota herida de un niño y sanaba.

-Sr. ¿puedo ir a verlo?- pregunto Lana preocupada.

-Si si puedes, pero debo decirte que el no volvera a caminar dentro d semanas hasta que sus piernas se recuperen.- aquellas palabras fueron un "golpe muy bajo" para Lana mientras entraba a ver para saber si aquel perro estaba bien.

"Perro idiota"

"Mariquita"

Aquellos insultos similares a los de satanas por parte de su hermano todavia resonaban en su cabeza. Aquella parte de su cabeza que le decia que se detuviese cuando pudiese desaparecio en la nada absoluta, ahora solo quedaban deseos de sangre hacia el y tendencias sociopatas. Mientras esperase que Charles Mejorase.

.

Mientras tanto...

.

En la residencia Loud...

.

Lisa se encontraba en su cuarto tras regresar de su "jornada" en la universidad, se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, Hasta que en un momento la luz se corto y se volvio a prender, si alguien sabia de esto castigarian a aquella niña en vez de a la "mala suerte".

-¡De acuerdo Lincoln aqui voy a hecharte la culpa de esto!- ella no se daba cuenta de que estaba en el baño

De lo que ella no sabia es que una misteriosa sombra habia cortado las fuentes de corrientes electricas de la ciudad y las volvio a prender escondiendose en la sombra.

Lisa iba a ir al cuarto de Lincoln pero... Alguien parecio haber roto la ventana de su habitacion con una piedra rompiendo tambien sus tubos para pociones y formulas. Gracias a dios Lily no estaba para que se lastimara.

Logro limpiar los vidrios rotos, y luego hecharle la culpa al malnacido de Lincoln.

Entro en la habitacion que ahora compartia con Lincoln y Lucy, estaba apagada, por primera vez el miedo la dominaba porque alguien logro pasar sus barreras y que la vigilase como a una camara de vigilancia en una estacion de policia.

Y en ese momento fue cuando alguien la "noqueo" inconciente con un pañuelo lleno de cloroformo quedando inconciente.

(This love de Pantera)

Aprovechando esto, la comenzo a violar primero desnudandola , segundo chupandole sus pesones, tercero chupandole Su pene grande y jugoso a traves de su boca como a traves de una manguera, cuarto termino dentro de ella rompiendole su himen "robandole" su virginidad, quinto y ultimo le termino por hacer el anal. Aun estando inconciente dedico a lo siguiente de darle madrazos con una palanca de hierro despertandola pero sin valerle una mierda lo que sufriese con los vidrios rotos de sus lentes cerca de sus ojitos y su carita dejandola con moretones de por vida,dejandola malherida y con lagrimas de dolor.

Aquel sujeto se iba a ir por la ventana sin antes decirle a la Lisa:

-Pronto Lisa Loud. Cuando vengas con los payasos... Vas a flotar como los globos en el circo.

.

Mientras tanto en el baño Lincoln se encontraba dandose una ducha y salio de ahi por la ventana en donde estaba Lucy, esperaron a que las demas entraran y ellos entrasen para pensar que tuvieron algo que ver con lo ocurrido con Lisa cuando en realidad era asi.

.

Las hermanas subieron a la planta alta cuando en esos momentos vieron a Lisa toda lastimada con ella tan solo tartamudeando flotar y globos, ellas tenian una idea de quien pudo haber sido, los innombrables de la familia, entrando a la casa, desencadenandose en ese momento una nueva batalla.

 **Continuara...**

 **Sobre "This Love" de Pantera llegue a ello gracias a un clip de una serie de MTV llamada Beavis y Butthead (¿Alguna ves lo vieron en su infancia o decada de los 90?).**

 **Otra vez al igual que con los otros capitulos me disculpo si me tarde es que mi compu siempre sufre de bloqueos, reinicios, y me da bronca. Sumado a que hice una chanchada con pegamento gotitas que hizo que se me bloqueasen algunas teclas. Vaya vida.**

 **Le envio saludos a : ImperialStar, 99kazuma, SuperGodzillaSailorCosmos, y DBelphegor.**


	18. 17: Primera batalla victoriosa

**"Lincoln y Lucy: Los siguientes en la linea de sucesores de L"**

 **Cap 17:**

 **Primera Batalla victoriosa**

 **.**

-Se puede saber en donde estuvieron ustedes dos?- pregunto la loud mayor.

-Solo dimos un paseito- dijo Lincoln simplemente

-Si asi es entonces como...

Lincoln ya se canso de aquel interrogatorio y termino por destuir, de forma enserio, el celular de aquella chica.

Como se atreven. Verguenza deberia darte.

Era lo que le solian decir cuando algo malo referente a la mala suerte de la escoria de la familia pasaba.

Pero eso solo desperto carcajadas en el albino.

-Por favor no me hagan reir y ¿que haran al respecto? ¿Sacarme de este lugar como paria? Eso ya es, si, un truco muy viejo.

Luego a esos "disparos" de insultos se unio Lucy- Oh no, mi mi mi mi mi, awwww, no me hagan nada, muajajajajjaja. QUE IDIOTORPES. Por cierto, ya no me dan miedo ahora ustedes hipocritas de pacotilla.

Las que se llevaban el titulo de hipocritas le dieron una mirada asesina mesclada con el miedo.

-Ahora si nos disculpan iremos a arriba. jajjajajjajajajjajajajjajajajja

Esa habia sido su primera batalla victoriosa.

 **.**

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

 **Veran el titulo de este chapter es un guiño a la carrera del militar Napoleon Bonaparte y a sus batallas libradas, en Europa y en sus fronteras con Africa (Antes de su derrota en Waterloo, seguido de su exilio en la isla de Santa Elena en donde falleceria posteriormente).**

 **Respuestas a:**

 **MontanaHatsune92: Gracias dude.**


	19. 18: Segunda batalla victoriosa

**Lincoln y Lucy: Los siguientes en la linea de sucesores de L**

 **.**

 **Cap 18:**

 **Segunda batalla victoriosa**

 **.**

Los excluidos de la casa Loud fueron al cuarto del peliblanco, en donde B, los felicito.

-Buen trabajo muchachones, ahora es tiempo del siguiente duelo.

.

Mientras tanto abajo…

.

Llegaron los papas hipócritas con noticias.

-Oigan vinimos a decirles que el abuelo tiene la pierna fracturada, que le darán de alta, además de la pobre de la tia Ruth la cual la operaran del corazón.- aquella noticia fue como una paliza para ellas.

-Por cierto Lana, lamento lo de Charles, pronto se recuperara lo juro.- le prometio Rita a la pobre segunda marimacha Loud.

-No te lamentes por ello, fue Lincoln, y jamas pensé esto pero, el no sintió se rio como alguen cualquiera.- Los ojos de las demás muchachitas se estrecharon.

\- Y no solo eso, compro pastillas para ataques de la ira.- desde allí subieron hasta arriba en donde se encontraron con las ovejas negras. Por lo visto de Lana, su mirada al igual que sus acciones, no mostraban emociones.

Ni nada.

Ademas B, se oculto en lo mas oscuro de su cuarto pa' que no supieran algo.

-Que decían? - pregunto Lucy con sarcasmo.

-Lo que nos faltaba. Ahora hablan a nuestras espaldas. Por cierto Lana? Como se encuentra el perron de Charles? Espero que muy mal.- su rabia aumento más y mas como el volcán Krakatoa pero seguían manteniéndose firmes.

-Desde que te quitaste el traje, nos causaste problemas, incluso Mira lo que causaste.- aun seguía Teniendole apego emocional a su celu. Y con Lynn, por que en su cuarto encontró su bate, su arma para atacarlos, totalmente rotos.

-Si te dieses cuenta que con todo esto mi rela con Ronalda se fue al cano.

-Me vale un comino eso de todas formas.- Gran error.

Ahí Lincoln la acorralo, ahorcándola.- ENTONCES HICISTE UN BERRINCHE PARA NADA

-Oye calma…- Luna recibió un bofeteamiento de Lucy.

-Mejor cierra la boca, tu música del Reino Unido, da penetradas violantes en mis orejas.- eso fue un asesinato para Luna.

-Ya basta Lincoln. Ya basta Lucy. Seguiran castigados. Y dime el motivo de esas pastillas.- Lynn padre lo interrogo.

-Son para combatir los ataques de ira.- Lincoln allí regreso a su "celda de prisión de máxima seguridad" sin dar más explicaciones.

-Si no ven lo que hacen e hicieron. Les haremos saber. Sabes seria genial ir con los payasos al Circo Luan. Porque flotaremos y todos flotaran.- Lucy volvió con Lincoln.

Aquello que les dijo les enfrió su medula mientras todos iban a irse a sus habitaciones a dormir. Mientras que Linc y Lucy recibieron ovaciones del ojirrojo.

.

Mientras tanto…

.

En un callejón de Royal Woods…

.

Se encontraba Allan Franklin, el exbully, su primo Joel Madison, ex capitán del equipo, y su pequeño grupo de exmatones, leyendo diarios de acontecimientos y tragedias más oscuras de la historia del mundo:

Los asesinatos de alumnos en Virginia Tech en 2007, a manos de un joven de ascendencia de Corea del Sur, los infanticidios y actos de canibalismo a manos de killers seriales como John Gacy y Jeff Dahmer, y Joe Metheny.

-Chicos, créanme, si esos monstruos aun viviesen crearían un mundo mas justo. Uno sin injusticias. Sin peleles que se metan con quien no deban- dijo Allan con rabia en lo ultimo.

-Hablas del don nadie que le mintió a Wilbur y la ardilla que se rebelo ante nosotros. Los reyes del cole.- dijo Joel enojado también.

-Si, y un día de estos, transformare sus fósiles, en cenizas y nada mas.- juro el joven Franklin cerrando su mano izquierda para lograr su venganza con Lincoln.

En ese momento salieron de aquel callejón para volver a sus casas sin que nadie supiese algo hasta que…

(Come join the clowns Eds, Benjamin Wallfisch, OST de IT (2017)

-Discúlpenme jóvenes, ¿me puede esto ayudar?- preguntó una voz muy rasposa revelándose ser un hombre elefante causándoles fobia y terror a aquellos muchachos (Obviamente es un disfraz) huyendo mientras esa cosa los seguía como diesen lugar.

Aquel ser desapareció y solo dejo a un payaso re grotesco con sus ropas todas rotas.- ¿A dónde van? Si viviesen aquí ya estarían en su hogar.- los bullies solo no dijeron nada, y se quedaron con sus caras de nervios.-Vengan con los payasos. Flotaran allí. Todos flotan allí. Sí señor- allí solto una risa maniaca provocándoles fobia y luego voltearon sabiendo que se fue como si un camaleón fuese.

Alli corrieron a sus casas deseando que aquello no fuese real.

¿O no?

 **Continuara…**

 **Cuando puse la canción This love de Pantera, recién me di cuenta de que Vinnie Paul falleció. El cielo se llena de músicos cada día. Solo espero que ahora él se encuentre en un lugar mejor.**

 **Joseph Merrick: alias, elefante man, fue un ciudadano inglés, o fenómeno de circo, conocido por sus malformaciones.**

 **Joe Metheny: otro cruel psicótico conocido por haber hecho hamburguesas con los restos intestinales de**

 **Come join the clown Eds: es un guiño al encuentro de Eddie con Pennywise bajo la apariencia de su miedo, los leprosos (El actor es un tal Javier Botet, de nacionalidad española, que sufre de una enfermedad llamada síndrome de Marfan el cual hace que sus huesos sean estirados)**

 **Krakatoa: Uno de los Volcánes más importante del país de Indonesia.**


	20. 19: No mas cordura

**Lincoln y Lucy: Los siguientes en la linea de sucesores de L**

 **Capitulo 19:**

 **No mas cordura**

" _Tambien flotaras"_

 _-Pennywise, el payaso bailarin._

Aquel dia no hubo clases en la elementaria de RW, ya que estallo como bomba que estaba debajo de aquella escuela elementar.

Mas alla del hecho de actos de vandalismo cometidos por un alguien no identificado, abreviado U.A.N.O., y que tardarían hasta dentro de 4 semanas en reparar aquel problema

Los malditos de la familia Loud, aprovecharon aquellos días para hacer lo suyo, de ir con Mello, entrenar para hacer frente a su familia y a sus agresores.

Lynn…

otra cosa…

Ya que básicamente andaba muy frustrada harta de evitar estallar en furia por lo que su saco de boxeo y kickboxing privado hizo, además de destruir su arma, su bate, el cual ya desde hace un tiempo planeaba Clavarle clavos y pegándole super pegamento para matarlo, si es que aun algo le impedia que muriese.

Cruzo por su cuarto, y se encontró con su cosa mas preciada…

Bun Bun.

Ese juguete que siempre dormía con el en las noches, siendo a veces considerado objeto de burla de las demás por ser infantil y pendejo.

Asi que lo comenzó a triturarlo y mutilarlo como si esto fuese una especie de matadero de pobres puerquitos.

(Eeyore de Slipknot)

-¡LINCOLN! ¡MALDITO PEDAZO DE MIERDA BASURA Y DEMAS COSAS QUE ESCUCHE! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Grito la peli cafe a todo pulmón dejando a aquel juguete totalmente destruido como un vaso de vidrio roto.

(Finaliza Eeyore)

(Georgie Meet Pennywise, Benjamin Wallfisch ,OST De IT (2017)

Una idea perversa y diabólica, se le paso a su mente, con una sonrisa de burla y malicia de oreja a oreja, cuando vio el diario de Lucy, y la llevo a su rival, la ricachona millonaria elitista, conocida como Amber Garcia, la cual, por lo ocurrido hace un buen "tiempo", querían humillarla mas a fondo, y a mas no poder para que de esa forma, ella y todos los que las faltaban al respeto, tuviesen tanto miedo que se quedaran calvos y traumados.

Ella fue junto con su banda para hacer a la pobre gótica historia, Pero en un instante se tropezó con una piedra del club campestre haciendo que se le cayesen las copias aterrizando en lo mas profundo y oscuro de un árbol.

Desde esas sombras salieron unas manos y un sujeto raro de brazos con guantes y camisa negra con rayas rojas y con rostro no visto las agarro.- Que lindos papeles, ¿quieres que te los devuelva?- pregunto el sujeto, pero su tono se oia un poco distorsionado y macabro.

-S-Si porfas.- dijo Amber un poco intimidada.

-Pareces una chica buena, debes tener muchos amigos.

-La verdad nadie es mi amigo, todos son esclavos para mí.

-Jeje, comprendo, ahora… ¿quieres que te los devuelva estos papelitos?- pregunto de forma un poquis espeluznante.

Amber solo asintió y acerco su brazo lo más despacio posible para agarrar aquellos papeles de aquel diario hasta que el tipo le modio el brazo muy fuerte dejándole marcado como a un animal provocándole fobias hacia aquella muchacha huyendo con sus compañeras con los papeles todos tirados, mientras Lucy los Agarraba y Matt salió de las sombras yéndose de ahí los dos.

.

Volviendo a la casa Loud…

.

Lincoln entro y subio a la planta alta, en donde lo primero al toparse fue con Bun Bun roto.

Todo "asesinado".

-Bun Bun… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

De aquel grito desgarrador se oyó una risa de burla y diabolicidad de la cual provoco todo este rumor de la mala suerte.

(Pulse of the maggots de Slipknot)

-Pobre de Bum Bum lo rompieron que pena.- dijo ella con burla y con agallas, pronto iba a liberar tarde o temprano, su "demencia".

-¿Acaso tu lo rompiste?

-No, solo pasaba por aquí, jeje.- sus ojos por alguna razón destellaban en rojo.

-¿Es que acaso eres sorda O CABRONA?- Lincoln ya no lo soporto mas y sin olvidar que era una rodeada de guardaespaldas que el recibiese el infinito, le pateo en su madre sacándole sangre y dientes.- ¡TU LO ROMPISTE Y COMO CEREZA DEL PASTEL LE DISTE EL DIARIO DE LUCY A AMBER PARA HUMILLARLA!- Una vez que la tiro en el suelo golpeándola en su cachete derecho la agarro de las piernas y le piso en su hija.- ¡ERES UNA PUTA LOCA MUY MALPARIDA QUE NACIO DE DONDE NO SABE QUIEN! ¿QUE PASO CON AQUELLA LYNN? ¿ESA UNION QUE TUVIMOS…- La agarra del cuello apretándolo y asfixiándola.- FUE FALSA?-

Lynn aprovecho ese momento Para liberar su rabia reprimida, lujuria y locura, golpeándolo y asfixiándolo a un estilo de Hulk.- ¡PUES SI! ¡ASI ES! ¡AHORA QUE ME DOY CUENTA QUE LA SUERTE ES REAL PARA QUE TANTO AMOR SI PUEDO ALCANZAR MI OBJETIVO Y A TI TE VIOLAN EN UN CALLEJON BORRANDOTE TU SONRISA! ¡ES MAS… **DE HABERME MOSTRADO SENSIBLE ME HUBIESEN BULEADO DE NO SER POR TI RUSO DE PACOTILLA!-** Tras girar en las escaleras se terminaron por estrellar en la cocina con cubiertos y platos que cayeron encima de ellos de manera violenta sacándole sangre cerca de sus cabezas.

-¡IDOTA NO ERES EL MARICA QUE CONOCI QUE SE DEJABA GOLPEAR SIN PIEDAD TE TENDRIAN QUE DE HABERTE ABORTADO CARA DE RUSO SOVIETICO!- Le da un corte en su cachete muy permanente.

-¡A TI TE TENDRIAN QUE DE HABERTE DADO EN ADOPCION Y QUE TE VIOLARAN MUCHACHA DENTRO DE UN MAN! ¡SIEMPRE SERAS LA PSICOFACIAL DE LA FAMILIA!- Le agarro un cuchillo y le clavo en la mano sangarando un monton y gritando de forma desgarradora y amarga.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LINCOLN! LIIINCOOOLLLNNN! – Por alguna razón su lujuria por su conejito con su rabia y locura mezcladas juntas.- JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH! CREES QUE HAGO ESTO PORQUE ME ENCANTA EL DOLOR PUES SOLO UE PARA ESTAR CERCADE TI LINCOLN MI RUSITO- Baba le empezó a salir de su boca y su entrepierna comenzó a ensuciarse. Estaba orgasmeandose por su promesa desde hace meses de vengarse de Lucy por su traición hacia lo de la buena suerte.

Lincoln se fue de allí con una mueca de asco al verla asi, que mierda de mujer resulto ser, a arreglar a su peluche y guardarlo en donde no lo buscaran pero sus consecuencias no se hicieron esperar cuando se llevaron a Lynn al medico intrnada por 4 dias y fue castigado de manera perversa a peleas de la WWE.

Una sopresa que nuestros protagonistas iban a ansiar es que aquella pelea fue grabada y silenciada para volverse en espinacas repudiadas por la sociedad solo para alimentarse del odio, aquel sentimiento negativo.

.

Mientras tanto con las snobs del colegio…

.

-Puta Lucy, siempre existe un Plan B. Uno con las fotocopias. JAJAJJAAJAJA. Preparate porque para cuando fallezcas nadie te recordara.

 **Continuara…**

 **Veran lo de calvos y traumados, es lo que le paso a el maton de Henry Bowers en la novela de IT, tras que Pennywise lo asustase: tanto susto: piel palida y calvicie, además de acusarse falsamente de los asesinatos y secuestros infantiles.**


	21. 20: Cayendo en las provocaciones

**Lincoln y Lucy: Los siguientes en la linea de los sucesores de L**

 **Capitulo 20:**

 **Cayendo en las provocaciones**

Lucy se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del cole, teniendo, quizás, un día tranquilo, eso si ignoraba lo ocurrido ayer con otro de los amigos de su "aliado", Bun Bun y la cuckoo loca de Lynn, en lo que pensaba era, que no era un secreto para ella o para nadie, metafóricamente, es que desde que toda esta demencia comenzó la alianza que comenzó con Lincoln y la banda de Mello, puede que fuesen personas que se cuidan siempre de sus espaldas, ahora con el paso de su unión, sentimientos prohibidos hacia su propia "carne y sangre", incluso hacia Mello y su grupo, tanto que un día decidió escribir eso en su interior en su libreta privada, la cual tras saber lo ocurrido con el muñeco de Lincoln, jamás se percató de tal cosa.

Al fin y al cabo de pensar que esta vez nadie la atormentase

En aquellos momentos se topó con una subcategoría de las pandillas de zorras snobs de García con una de las muchachas llamadas Beth Annabelle.

-¿Qué quieres Annabelle?

-Oh yo solo pasaba por aquí, e iba a criticarte… ¿feromonas por tu hermano? ¡MALDITA SEA QUE ASCO QUE TE OCURRE!- La abofetea tan fuerte que le saca sangre y dientes humillándola.

Lucy se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba… Su Diario, sabía que Lynn se lo dio, ¿Pero cómo era posible que ahora lo supiese? Claro… Ella le saco copias como plan B para vengarse de sus 2 humillaciones seguidas.

Ella salió de allí corriendo, empujando a aquellas muchachas y viendo para su sorpresa que ella… Amber García Entregaba copias sobre aquel secreto que guardaba Lucy.

-Miren ahí va la inmoral exhibicionista.- en ese momento fue cuando todos comenzaron a burlarse y reírse de aquella gótica.

Pero luego…

Fue en ese momento en el que sus risas cambiaron, al igual que aquella niña malcriada.

(One step closer de Linkin Park)

Eran unas Fuertes que causaban temblor, de maniacos asesinos, que le helaba como el ártico su sangre.

En ese momento fue cuando Amber se le acerco de manera escalofriante y matante golpeándola como si Superman fuese.

-Y más te vale de no ir de buscapleitos conmigo porque si no demandaremos a tu familia tanto que los obligaremos a las malas a dejar esta mugrosa ciudad, y para pagar por ponerme en mi lugar, te pondré en el tuyo saliendo del mío mientras de comes estas larvas muertas.- su amiga Jennifer tiro una bolsa dejando expuestas unas larvas re muertas y Amber agarro del pelo de Lucy tirándolo a aquella bola de mierda obligándola por la fuerza a comérselos.

-¡COMETELOS! ¡COMETELOS! ¡COMETELOS!

-¡COMETELOS YA MALDITA LESBIANA!/ ¡ANIMAL!/ ¡SE MUJER Y TRAGATELOS CRETINA ENGREIDA!

Lucy solo se limitó a escupirle en el rostro…

Mala jugada.

Amber le empujo su rostro contra el suelo y esas cosas agarrándola fuertemente del cuello ahogándola profundamente sacándole sangre, asfixiándola como a un globo a punto de reventarse.

Mientras con su puño derecho la iba a golpear con una manopla o nudillo en algunos países hecha de titanio puro a punto de desintegrarla de todas maneras.

-VAMOS AMBER DALE SU PUTEADA DEL AÑO

Hasta que una roca y 2 balas le dieron en el brazo y cabeza de aquella ricachona.

Ademas de unos a los costados de aquellos que se burlaban de aquella muchacha pelinegra Causandoles fobia y pánico además de que las copias de que aquel diario

(Faint de Linkin park)

-¡OYE TU GARCIA! ¡ASI ES ME REFIERO A TI AMBER!- el miedo en aquella matona despertó.- a nosotros no nos gusta que nos insulten. A los inmorales exhibicionistas.- De las espaldas de aquella niña, La mano de un cuerpo de un tipo todo negro como lo era Lucy que parecía estar en coma la agarro de los pies haciéndola caer contra el suelo Machacandole su cara Tirando las copias de su diario Agarrándolas la gotica.

(Heroic Assault, versión extendida, OST del videojuego Spiderman & Venom: Maximum Carnage)

Lucy aprovecho ese momento para patearle muy fuertemente su panza sacándole sangre y el aire. Otro pie (El cual era de Matt) le pateo en la cara, impactándole la cara de aquella hija perra de tal forma que casi le desintegro su rostro de forma literal.

En ese momento los tres brazos de aquellas personas la alzaron sofocaron aplastándole su garganta casi matándola.

-Ahora escúchame, puedes huir de aquí y no decir nada de esto a nadie, pero de mi ya no te esconderas, te tenemos bien fichadita. ¿Entendiste?

Amber, paralizada por el miedo, no supo que responder.

Asi que Lucy le amenazo:

-¿Te quedo claro hija de las re mil vergas?- muestra su mirada sin emociones ocultada por su flequillo.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡DEJADME EN PAZ AUXILIO!- Grito Amber eufórica, mientras Lucy y sus cuates celebraban.

-SI/LA PUSIMOS EN SU LUGAR/QUE MARICOTA/A LA CHINGADA.

Amber siguió huyendo de miedo y pánico que salio luego volando por la ventana, cayéndose, sobreviviendo al impacto del colegio Royal Woods.

 **Continuara…**

 **Aquí es un homenaje a la escena de Toy Story (1990) en donde Woody (Para evitar que volaran en pedazos a Buzz Lightyear) y los otros juguetes del vecino de Andy, Sid, cobran vida para poner en su lugar a aquel muchacho apático.**

 **Envio agradecimientos a:**

 **Lenov0, Timothymainley98 y Red the pokemon master.**

 **Perdon si esto** **casi** **se volvio hiatus es que estuve muy** **ocupado haciendo un "monton" de cosas: (Además de actualizar este UA)**

 **-Ver el final de HDA (El cual fue muy bueno a pesar de que deje de ver la serie entre 2015 y 2014 por cómo fue decayendo (En esa época ni sabía que era escribir FF) y como dice Timmy Turner: Tarde o temprano en la TV, habría muchos canales en Directv sin nada guay que ver)**

 **-Los nuevos capítulos de TLH.**

 **-Escuchar soundtracks y música.**

 **-Leer fics en Wattpad (de NSL obviamente).**

 **-Ver las series nuevas de Disney XD (Grandes héroes la serie, Enredados, Patoventuras (En los recientes capítulos estrenados hacen ya referencia a Gravity Falls, etc. Etc., la creme de la creme)**

 **-Y demás cosas que no dire.**


	22. 21: La orgia de los sucesores

**Lincoln y Lucy: Los siguientes en la linea de sucesores de L**

 **Cap. 21:**

 **La orgia de los sucesores**

Lucy llego a su casa yendo a la habitación de Lincoln para hablar de lo ocurrido en su colegio, en su clase, con la mimada de Amber Garcia, además de algo que pronto tendría que salir de sus adentros en alguna forma: Sus sentimientos mal vistos por la sociedad, pero a lo más allá de la complejidad de ello: hacer monogamia con Lincoln y con la banda de Mello, y más tarde a su amigo mencionado "Near".

Espero un momento hasta que el albino, el rubio, el pelirrojo de antiparras y el pelinegro de ojos sangre entraron y nadie dijo una palabra, en 60 segundos hasta que Lucy rompió aquel silencio.

-Oigan…

-Lucy, escuche lo ocurrido en tu diario, no te preocupes, ya le di a la Lynn lo que se merecía y ustedes a Amber lo que se merecía también.

-Sí, lo se.- quedaron en silencio unos momentos tras soltar risitas pequeñas.

Y Lincoln rompió el silencio:

-Oye Lucy, no es por incumbencia, pero… ¿Qué tenía escrito ese diario?- Quiso saber el albino, cosa que para Lucy Era ya el "momento indicado", como en esas películas de acción y fantasías que el "momento de la verdad", se daba a ser testigo cuando el comandante finalizaba el discurso y puños y armas se daban y chocaban entre sí en los dos ejércitos rivales, habiendo una "lluvia de sangre y cuerpos" de lo más fenomenal, armas contra armas, extremidades contra extremidades, etc.

-Ahora se los digo… Sonara algo anormal pero… Desde que nos unimos por nuestros lazos se entrelazaban por amor y la luz de la esperanza, empecé a tener a todos ustedes, un mismísimo sentimiento, sentimientos de amor de parejas heterosexuales, hacia ustedes, me vale un pepino lo que la moral de cualquier país piense sobre esto, pero solo recuerda 2 palabras: Siempre juntos.- termino Lucy dar ese discurso tan lleno de sentimientos que evocaban calor y placer hacia esos muchachos…

Cosa que también quisieron darle su opinión a La gotica:

La opinión del peliblanco:

-Lucy, de hecho, cada uno de nosotros pensábamos siempre lo mismo, desde que esta "Aventura" comenzó, a veces lo reprimíamos por ser algo que definiría la palabra inmoral o poniendo una foto de nosotros bajo un diccionario, pero lo único que a nosotros nos importa en nuestras mentes, no es la opinión personal, si no liberar toda nuestra calentura en ti, hacer trio, una orgia.- le confeso Lincoln con toda la lujuria que un diamante ni podría brillar, con los demás chicos, acercándoseles lla, preparándose pa' lo inesperado…

Los muchachos la besaron entre todos como si bebieran compartiendo una malteada, pero luego la besaron en el cuerpo, desde los pechos hasta sus partes privadas, la ubicación de la entre pierna, quitándole sus ropas, al igual que los chicos, orquestando de esta forma una orgia, como esos depravados datos de la historia del Imperio Romano:

Lincoln tenía su pene en el ano de Lucy, Beyond tenía su pito en sus labios, Mello su boca en su vagina, Y Matt le chupaba sus tetas en composición, que en menos de un segundo llegaron al orgasmo supremo que se desmayaron tras ese excibisionismo, dormidos en la cama del peliblanco, sin saber de una cámara que los vigilaba. Finalizando su grabación, para que en el momento adecuado filtrasen ese video.

 **Continuara…**

 **Le envió unos grandes agradecimientos a: Jose Adrian Araux Sanchez, Kenny9x3 y Milanord.**

 **Veras esto de la orgia es un guiño a un capítulo de la novela IT de Stephen King llamado La orgia de los perdedores, en donde una perdidos en las alcantarillas, Beverly, la única chica del grupo, orquesto una orgia con los demás chicos, perdiendo sus virginidades (Además de ser el paso al mundo adulto de Beverly además de fortalecer sus lazos para saber si tras 27 años, Eso/Pennywise volvía. Ademas se que por las adve**

 **Como ya se acerca el día de brujas (31/10 o 31 de octubre), les deseo un feliz día de Halloween/Día de Brujas/O Día de muertos para aquellos mexicanos o centro americanos que leen estos, además pasen a leer una historia de terror que escribí antes del dia del 31 de octubre (Incluso a ti MontanaHatsune): "Come and save me from this make it end", Basada en el comic "El secreto" de SketchToons, songfic con la canción "Monster" de Skillet. (No es plagio del UA De mi amigo)**

 **Pero como hoy es 21, les quiero desear a todos un feliz dia de la madre a los que la tengan, incluso la mia claro.**

 **De los agradecimientos también les quiero dar:**

 **En Wattpad: benja1987, RIDER666, GengarWizard762, Elevator616, holaquehacesboss, user74624719, 00000je, blackzemiosana, PlayerEyelessJack, DJWILL503, Solointhelife, Electrico10, Keiver16, Izbet46, Azzazzinz204, FranciscoEligioRicav, ReginaTheKiller, lucasdiaz2003, Willplayer503, benya088, ioriyagamiteorias, SpiderJackLouder,, soldadoepsilon, LouderShadow, XxHolaxX, LucasAbad0, ShouteroPvPYTGamepla, MiguelAlejandroSant7, Amuzdog23, chicafazbearomg, Bonni227az, Naycray, user51299071, AntonioRodriguz5, Reyynaldo, luffyeldinosauriov, gffh055, thefanfic15, ManucraftG2706.**

 **FanfictionNet: Rebellion Rose y shadowpirata.**

 **Respuestas: (De "Final alterno de Ruthless People")**


	23. 22: Subiendo de niveles

" **Lincoln y Lucy: Los siguientes en la línea de sucesores de L"**

 **Capítulo 22:**

 **Subiendo de niveles**

(Awkward meeting de Kevin MacLeod, extendido)

Lucy, se encontraba en una conversación con el director de la primaria Royal Woods, Wilbur Huggins, tras una llamada que ella recibió ayer, para charlar sobre lo ocurrido de ayer: No lo del tiroteo y el disparo que casi mataba a la matona de Lucy, fue por el hecho de agredirla Directamente en la mandíbula de forma muy "letal". Aunque aquella gótica lo hizo por acto de defensa, muchos pensaron que lo hizo por diversión o porque si, aunque Amber, en cualquier lugar, se haría la víctima para salirse con la suya de aquel "enrollo", porque con los acontecimientos que provocaba ella a su alrededor por si fuese naturaleza, siempre ganaba algo con ello.

-Lucy, esto no se trata de castigarte, pero es necesario que hables del psicólogo, porque tanto al sr. Franklin como a la srta. Garcia, no están permitidos cada clase de acto de violencia en este colegio. No es como los de la WWE.- Dijo ese señor de no volver a recrear ese tipo de actos.

-Bien de acuerdo, hablare con Clinton el psicólogo, pero debería pensar en lo que dice usted, personas como esos abusivos malparidos, no tienen remedio en arreglarlo con el jueguito de té, solo conocen el lenguaje de la violencia y créame, que en cualquier lugar, yo estaré esperándolos allí, si me golpean, me defenderé, y de tanta agresión, les devolveré con quizás 3.864 fatalidad, siempre lo hare, incluso si significa dejarlos lisiados, o hacer que con tan solo verme se hagan popo los pantalones yendo por ahí de presumida con una navaja portátil.- dijo Lucy perturbadora y fríamente dejando a Wilber un tanto perturbado.

.

-En la sala del psicologo escolar-

.

Lucy entro y se sentó en una banca frente del sr. Clinton.

-Muy bien Lucy, esto no es por perjudicar, pero la próxima no intentes solucionar los golpes con más agresión, no tiene lógica o solución alguna.- le aconsejo Clinton.

-Lo sé es que me quito mi diario, y mostro mis secretos más profundos que ni la ONU, debe saber.- le respondió Lucy esperando a que no preguntase que tenía escrito.

-Comprendo tu punto, pero aun así debes de comprender el mío.- le dijo Clinton sin preguntar lo que ese diario tenia escrito.

Lucy se fue de ahí…

Ahora el turno de Lincoln…

-Con las pastillas que te recete ¿Volviste a tener un episodio similar?- Pregunto el psicólogo.

-Sí, la muy lunática de mi "hermana" la puta de Lynn, destruyo, uno de mis peluches, que más allá de un peluche, era mi amigo, Bun Bun, la lastime tanto que casi la mate, dejándola sin mano, hasta ahora esa sangrona malparida, se encuentra en el hospital recuperándose.- dijo Lincoln de manera oscura causando un poco de miedo en el psicólogo yéndose de ahí encontrándose con Matt, Mello, Lucy y Beyond, los cuales lo esperaban pensando que se tardó.

-Oye Lucy…- dijo el sujeto de las antiparras a Lucy.- ¿Recuerdas el consejo que te dimos de rebajarnos al nivel de sus asechadores? Pues para vengarnos de esa ricachona.- su tono se volvió uno malicioso vengativo.- creo que sus secretos con temor a que sea juzgada, son un punto débil de unas cuantas personas que se apegan a sus amigos y a sus emociones, Significa que dentro de poco, de las burlas pasara a rebajarnos a tu nivel, su nivel, mi nivel, nuestro nivel.- Lucy al escuchar esa "idea" para vengarse de esa tarada, una sonrisa, un plan malévolo.

-Gran idea Matt, ya sea como vengarme de esa mal pisada. Es hora de "La conversación susurrando inaudiblemente".- los muchachos se juntaron para susurrar su plan de manera tan inaudible, que nadie podría levantar sospechas.

Este era el plan: que mientras Amber saliese con sus amigas y demás snobs, mientras que sus padres iban a reuniones de los distintos jefes de todos los clubes campestres de todo el país, inclusive en Nueva Zelanda, a burlarse de quien se le pegaba la regalada gana, por la falta de algo mejor que hacer que nadie podría saber, revelar también un secreto que es igual de vergonzoso que el de Lucy, sea cual fuese.

Y eso realizó, mientras los Louds se encontraban para planificar y calcular horarios para comprar los boletos para ir a las afueras de la ciudad, para visitar a la pobre de la hermana gordinflona de la matriarca por haberle dado de alta por el problema que tenía, Lucy se infiltro por una ventana de la mansión casa de Amber con ayuda de sus "novios", buscando un diario de ella que lo tenía oculto en cualquier lado.

Y bingo.

Como cualquier chica con un diario en el escrito un 1.000.000 de secretos, lo guardaba en una caja fuerte de acero puro, las caja fuertes de los bancos, guardan el dinero que viene de las tarjetas de crédito, encerrándolo allí con una combinación que nadie sabe para mantenerlo oculto, que tal persona lo retire (Al menos que tengas equipo hacker o que los del banco sean más listos y astutos), pero esta caja fuerte estaba bajo candado, ella la abriría con cualquier llave, pero este era con la llave de Amber, la cual se la llevaba y lo guardaba en su entre pierna, y no de dejaba copias.

Para abrir o romper aquel candado Mello saco de su bolsillo un frasco lleno de ácido que disolvía todo, se lo hecho a aquel candado y se disolvieron todos sus componentes del metal abriendo la puerta revelando el diario, el cual tenía una cerradura de puerta para que un tonto ni pudiera abrirlo.

Como ella tenía un haz bajo sus mangas, saco un encendedor, lo prendió y dejo cerca la flama que salía de allí cerca del metal derritiéndolo todo, abriendo sus páginas, llegando a donde se encontraban los más secretos bizarros de aquella rubia… (Luego les dire en su humillación cual es) además de grotescos y asquerosos, pero solo era uno.

No importaba el contexto servía como Arma secreta para que sintiese en carne propia

En la escuela, tras el pasatiempo de Amber, camino por los pasillos, tranquilamente, sin pensar en su diario robado, ignorando lo que los demás leían, sin saber que tenían pensando que eran esas simples revistas que los chabos leían, hasta que…

-Querido diario.- una voz masculina se escuchó por un transmisor por el cual el Dr. Huggins hablaba.- Hoy tuve un día de los más espectacular, me reí de la desgracia ajena de los judíos en un campo de concentración de Lucy y su hermano la ardilla maricona por lo ocurrido desde hace quien sabe cuándo, pero en realidad es que ese soviético de mala suerte, me vale verga. Tan marginado, que solo quiero estar con él. Robándonos nuestra virginidad. Pensando en el. Comprándome un consolador, y usándolo en el baño cada vez que miento- del fondo se escucharon gemidos de calidad de una mujer siendo profanada múltiples veces por alguien. Teniendo sexo.-leyendo Playboy pensando en ese suculento perdedor, tocando la barrera de mi himen, menstruando, liberando todo ese amor, que ya me siento cerca.- Finalizo la voz con el ruido de una mujer gritando que llega al orgasmo.

Amber, sabía todo, eso, era de su diario, vio que los demás en el cole leían, eran copias… Copias. Era eso. Lucy y su banda de seguro, mientras ella fue a dar una vuelta, debio de haberse atrincherado/infiltrado en su cuarto, para sufrir represalias desde que la comenzó a fastidiar desde que llego de la nada, e imprimió cada página para revelar los cadáveres que llevaba dentro de su armario.

Intento huir, para no sentirse como el burro o el puerquito de un matón , pero fue acorralada por una de las cuantas chicas del colegio y le impidieron el paso.

-Uy, miren, ahí va la pervertida, ¿que pasa?, ¿perdiste tu consolador? Jajajajajajajajajajajaja- y ahí comenzó una oleada de risas que dejaron a la joven llorando de vergüenza, sintiéndola en pura alma, lo que le hacia a otros sin emociones.

Y de la nada apareció Lucy, haciendo que ese espectáculo fuese algo, y como lo diría Dross: Perturbador. Dandole 2 cachetadas y una patada en el pecho. Sacandole sangre como si fuese una almoada de carne.

De las ventanas apareció un encapuchado blanco con todo su abrigo manchado de rojo, causándole gran terror a todos los muchachos de ahí, huyendo y de la puerta de entrada entraron dos encapuchados blancos y marrones, que también la agredieron asi: el marron le pateo sus ovarios, el blanco en sus costillas y el blanco con manchas negras En su espalda, y hechandole en cima un valde de lodo mojado ensuciándola.

Bueno esto ya era el comienzo de la diversión…

(Heroic Assault, OST De Spiderman & Venom: Maximum Carnage)

Matt, Mello y Beyond se acabalgaron sobre ella como a un caballo o a un puerquito fuese mientras Lucy le escupia en su rostro y le tironeaba de las orejas.

-OINK OINK OINK

-Vamos cerdita que te ocurre no te diviertes. O de sentirte con miedo y de damisela en apuros. Cuando tu promovias terror en este lugar. Que poca juria. Si intentasteis ignorar el karma, te lo hare sentir en carne propia.- salto Lucy subiéndose arriba de aquellos muchachos, los cuales comenzaron a desequilibrarse montando a Amber por su peso, cayéndose mientras a aquella niña rica se estrello contra su cara el piso dejándola toda deforme y fea por su nariz rota y los moretones en todo su rostro, y unos cuantos en su cuerpo.

Pero en ese momento llego el director Huggins arruinando aquel momento a gritos.- A MI OFICINA YA.- para pedir explicaciones.

Para Lucy, no iba a dejar nunca que aquella mocosa millonaria mintiese para salirse de esta no…

Quienes cometían un Error, pagaban en carne y Hueso.

.

En la oficina

.

Tras que Lucy revelase lo que hizo: Desde revelar secretos ajenos, y mentiras para irse al baño para experimentar una calentura, el director tenia expresión de asombro, El sr. Garcia, una cara de asco y su mujer una cara de enojo.

-No puedo creerlo.- dijo su madre repulsivamente incriminándola encarandola- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer esas idioteces? Tu eras nuestro orgullo. No es justo que nos hagas esto. Ahora con que cara voy a presumirte.

El director tomo la ultima palabra y tomo la ultima decisión.- Bien, como verán estos actos no tienen nombre asi que ella queda expulsada definitivamente de esta Primaria.- En la cara de Lucy, se le dibujo una cara de satisfacción y triunfo en su cara.

Lucy, fue felicitada y ovada por todos los del colegio por poner en su lugar a la puta de Amber, pero Amber, pronto haría que sufriera el infinito. Esta vez comenzó una guerra que no ganara nunca. Que la veria humillada, pidiendo misericordia. Pero ella se equivocaba. Junto con los 3 chicos que le hicieron eso. No dudarían en casi matarla.

 **Continuara…**

 **Perdon si me tarde siglos es que es trabajo duro hacer un cap de muchas palabras. Ademas de distraerme con todo jeje.**

 **El próximo capítulo, veremos al abusivo de Allan Franklin, siendo humillado de esa forma (Una mucho más a asesinatos de la película Halloween o Viernes 13, que el que a alguien le hagan bullying humillándolo haciéndolo historia).**

 **Agradecimientos a:**

 **Wattpad: Oscartex , MetalDragonGX, German2456, user51299077 y VaiuGh01.**

 **FFNet: Balthazar Trinidad, WildeLunatic, Julex93, Infinimask, Rokudosatoshi y SandovAlan**


	24. 23:Alimentandose de emociones negativas

**Lincoln y Lucy: Los siguientes en la línea de sucesores de L**

 **Capítulo 23:**

 **Alimentándose de emociónes negativas**

Unas cuantas horas pasaron desde que la bully de Lucy recibió su merecido, exponiendo a la luz sus más penosos secretos, que ahora era tiempo de ser mas descerebrados, pero listos que ellos, de hacer lo mismo que con la banda de Allan Franklin y sus primos, de exponer un vergonzoso secreto, por haber ido de chismosos con los hipócritas que llamaba padres de haberlos golpeado hasta casi haberlos asesinados, si no por irrumpir su paz cuando lo habían expulsado durante aquellos 11 días:

.

Flashback…

.

Lincoln, Mello y Matt, se encontraban en un parque sentados en una banca tirando piedritas al suelo, Hasta que aparecieron, los demás amigos de Lincoln, dejando a Clyde de lado. Haciendo que los otros dos hombres se sentaran en la banca de atrás actuando como si nada.

-Hola Lincoln.- les saludaron los muchachos.

-Hola chicos.- les devolvió el once añero el saludo. - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Oh nada, solo veníamos a felicitarte, por tu valentía contra ese desgraciado de Allan y sus gorilas, y que recibieras ayuda de un ángel guardián Que sabe con quien no meterse.- alego Liam sin sentir como si algo o alguien o alguienes se acercaran con mucha prisa.

-Y lo mejor, es que al fin descansaremos de esos idiotas, una suspensión colegial de 11 dias, que guay.- pero sin darse cuenta ese momento de tranquilidad fue de una persona que esperaban no volver a ver…

Allan Franklin y sus complices.

-Eso ni en sueños, a cualquier momento los podemos seguir fregándoles hasta que estemos en una prisión como ves.- dijo Allan arrogantemente como siempre.

-Mirame, mejor lárguense que no queremos mas broncas.- le dijo Lincoln irritado.

-PUES NOSOTROS SI QUEREMOS COMO LA VES.- exclamo Joseph el mano derecha de aquel imbécil, queriendo buscar peleas, como el violento buscapleitos que es.

-Les digo algo: ¿Por qué no se van a joder? Y van de chismosos yéndoles peor- dijo Rusty mostrando una pizca de valentía ante esos desgraciados escupiéndole en la cara, pero tragándoselo, causándole una furia ultra instinto como nunca, con venas alrededor de toda su cara al igual que Joel y sus amigos por no tratar su bipolaridad.

-Ahora si te parto tu mandarin en gajos, EN GAJOS OISTE.- Le grito el bully sin reaccionar ante una paliza haciendo que Lincoln se le aventase estampándole su cara contra el suelo cabalgándolo haciéndolo perder el equilibrio en su cuerpo, Mientras los demás querían hacerle sentir el como era enviarlo al hospital, golpeándolos a como dieran lugar, patadas, golpes, pero eran mas fuertes, por su fuerza estar fusionada con su rabia acumulada queriéndoles sacar sangre, golpeándolos con piedras con sus manos cerradas, sacando navajas queriéndoles hacer cortes como a una carne a medio cortar, ahora si que cayeron al mismo nivel asesino de Allan.

Pero en medio de todo ese broncote unos disparos de una pistola salieron de un árbol, haciendo que aquellos matones se congelasen del susto intentando correr al igual que con los colegas de linc, a otra dirección, al igual que Lincoln, siendo agarrados por un encapuchado, acorralándolos, siendo agarrados por Mello.

-No. Maldita sea. De nuevo ustedes arruina reputaciones, tenían que venir a salvarlo. Maldito gallina.- dijo Allan antes de recibir una abofeteada del joven Birthday.

-Pues para eso están los angeles guardianes, ahora díganme donde viven.- les dieron la dirección de sus hogares a través de Google maps, y los llevaron a sus casas, y Mello (Sin revelar su nombre) Les conto a cada uno de sus padres lo que hicieron, despidiéndose con una sonrisa falsa, se enojaron más que nunca y los sometieron a esos rufianes a 1 minuto y 50 segundos de spanking.

Pero castigos a lo puro imperial y antiguo, no bastaba para Lincoln, quería hundirlo más a fondo, quitarle cada rasgo de lo gandalla que portaba, quería alimentarse, tanto su hermanovia y sus aliados, alimentarse de su dolor, su punto débil, las emociones de los corazones ajenos, tan deliciosa, como un sundae.

.

Fin del flashback

.

Y todos sabemos lo que les ocurre…

Asi que decidio ejecutar y poner en marcha su siguiente fase…

Mientras Allan y sus perros, estuviesen en un parque, intentando buscar problemas como los mandriles que son, buscarían en las habitaciones de aquellos desgraciados algo que fuese su temor mas profundo y secreto con temor a la indiferencia.

En las casas "desiertas" de Joseph, Thomas, Rodriguez y Martin, no encontraron nada que fuese algo que ellos considerasen que para muchos fuese un motivo de burla.

Pero ¡bingo! En la casa de Allan, encontraron escondido en su armario un diario (Aunque era un simple cuaderno), el cual llevaba como secreto: Que el estaba enamorado de Lynn Loud, por el odio hacia "El niño ardilla" o "soviético". Y como ese enamoramiento crecia y crecia mas con los golpes, rindiendolo siempre mas fuerte, por ser grandote.

Pero hacía falta más…

También quería humillar a Lynn…

En algún lado debía de esconder un diario que llevase un secreto similar a aquel alumno de 6to.

Y lo tenía.

El diario.

Y como por perder lo último de la razón que le quedaba, decidió destruir su adorado trofeo o mejor dicho, hijo producto de una violación, hasta hacerlo mil pedacitos, y quemando el resto con un lanza llamas que le regalo Beyond y apagar aquellas llamas con tirar una botella de agua al piso apagándose, quedándose en cenizas nada mas. Ya quería ver la cara de esa malparida al ver su creación muerta.

Dos días para declararla de alta, y le mostraría el mundo el pastel que es dentro.

De nuevo se atrincheraron en la oficina del director Wilber, encendiendo el micrófono, sacando su diario y…

.

En los pasillos del cole…

.

Se encontraba caminando el joven franklin, su primo y sus amigos, caminando de forma muy aterradora, cosa que los demás le valía un carajo, queriendo imponer respeto. Tenían a todos en la mira de sus pupilas acompañadas de venas, como un tiburón calculando su ataque a indefensos peces payasos, por la ira acumulada que planeaba desquitarla con su bufón personal, Por haberle hecho su vida una mierda de humillaciones e inferioridad.

Pero pronto, conocerían al "anticristo" que llevaba dentro, que los humillaría, que suplicaría clemencia, pero se equivocaba, se estaba enfrentando a verdaderos anticristos que no dudarían un microsegundo en matarlo.

Pero De algo que el no se percato era de toda la escuela leyendo y riendo un papel en sus manos sin saber que era el contenido de esos folletos, que era secreto mas oculto y el de sus complices, y que ahora detonaría un "tsunami" de humillaciones,

Y por una estación de voz de anuncios, una voz comenzó a hablar- Querido diario, y tuve un dia de lo mas guay, yo y mis cuates, le dimos una paliza a la ardillita arlequín, pero como veo ahora que quiere fregarnos, yo lo único que quiero es inundar de miedo y pesadillas a cada institución, en donde si hacer bullying es prohibido, ni crean que con la exposición o las orejas de burro en un rincón, me cague los pantalones yo y mis carnales, pero volviendo al caso, he estado, sintiendo una extraña sensación, por una tabla de nombre Lynn, la traidora de hermana del gallinota, y futura reina del infierno, tenemos tanto en común, somos mas peligrosos que Ben Drowned y Slenderman juntos, es tan sexy con esos insultos.- de fondo se escucharon gemidos de personas haciendo cosas cochinadas cualquiera como unos cualquiera.- Tanto que cuando digo mentiras para ir al baño es solo para pensar como somos los últimos canallas en este retorcido universo, perdiendo nuestras castidades, ah, oh, si, puedo sentirlo, el amor venenoso y toxico como la radiación, corriéndose en sus adentros vaginales, estando en el podrido infierno, como un jacuzzi.- finalizo y se oyó el ruido de una pareja llegando al éxtasis.

Pero alto, la fiesta no se aguaba ahí, aún faltaba algo mas:

-Querido diario, Hoy me divertí mucho torturando a ese amuleto desgraciado, antes lo protejia, ahora me protejo más a mí misma, mientras dejo que un degenerado le provoca muerte por VIH o no sé qué cosas, lo único que quiero es, perder la virginidad con ese desquiciado peligroso de Allan Franklin, puedo sentirlo, como nos hacemos más fuertes con la rabia y la actitud, torturando al roedor, alimentándonos del silencio al no ir de rajones con esos jefecotes de nombre maestros, sintiéndonos los más poderosos y últimos súper villanos en este mundo, ah oh si.- de fondo se empezaron a oír ruidos raros de la página de nopor PornHub.- Puedo sentirlo, como me rompe los adentros y se corre todo ese veneno, matándome mentalmente, y luego nos suicidamos llendonos al infierno.- al final se oye como la mujer cae cansada tras que la robasen su virginidad.

Eso era otro de los secretos que Lynn había guardado y marginado tanto tiempo, en ese momento, fue cuando Allan y sus aliados sintieron el verdadero terror. Intentaron escapar de aquella inundación de mares y humillaciones, pero les bloquearon el paso, ahora eran la diversión de otros, y de ahí apareció Lincoln con una mirada de lo mas tétrica, y Lucy y sus otros amigos lo miraban con superioridad como lo hacían ingleses con africanos.

Pero Allan y sus demás colegas sentían coraje y valentía provocado por eso.

(Welcome to the jungle de Guns and Roses)

-Awwwwwwwwww miren el gandalla va a llorar.- dijo Lincoln con burla.

-Si eso te lo ganas maricon.- dijo por seguido Lucy con arrogancia.

-Eso te lo ganas miedoso.- agrego Matt, pero en ese momento dicha sonrisa tétrica paso a ser una de maldad que asustaría hasta el mismísimo Pennywise.- Ahora sientan en carne propia lo que le hacían a enclenques indefensos.

Mello y sus colegas, sacaron unas bolsas mojadas que tenían adentro pis y lodo, se las lanzaron a esos matones, causando una gran peste haciendo que los demás presentes huyeran como gallinas, y asi empezaba la verdadera tortura.

Matt se subio encima de Joseph y Rodriguez, acorralándolos con sus piernas haciendo la famosa llave de lucha, Mello hizo lo mismo con Allan y Joseph, Beyond lo mismo con Thomas y Martin, Lincoln se subio encima de ellos mientras Lucy les pegaba con un libro enciclopédico, encestandole uno tras que otro golpe, casi matándolos.

-¡¿A VER DIGANME?! ¿¡QUE SE SIENTE SER EL BURRO DE ALGUIEN!? ¡¿EH!?- Pregunto la gotica gritándoles.- ¡PUES AHORA NI LOS QUEREMOS ESCUCHAR COMO LO HACIAN ANTES CON QUIENES SE LE ANTOJABA!- Tiro la enciclopedia y saco una navaja, regalo de Mello, y les hizo un hueco chico cerca de sus costillas- Y DIGANME QUE HARAN. QUE HARAN. NADA. ESO. IGUAL QUE UN GANDALLA. UN CREMOSO Y DELICADITO MARICA POR DENTRO- Hizo cortes fallidos muy tontamente, cerca de sus pechos y en sus estómagos dejándolos casi como si un animal rabioso les hubiera raspado, goteando sangre como una persona sufriendo hemorragia tras un disparo en el pulmón pero aquella diversión fue interrumpida por el director escolar que veía con una cara de quiero una explicación ahora con ira.

-USTEDES A MI OFICINA!

.

Mas tarde…

.

Lincoln otra vez no dejo que ese gorila, se saliese con la suya con sus pretextos de jugar como cualquier boludo lo haría, revelando sus más vergonzosos y vomitivos secretos, mereciéndose el castigo máximo que cualquier autoridad toma cartas en el asunto. Sumado a una mentira diciendo que Mello y Matt eran una pareja Gay y que matt era japonés, y B su chaperón.

-Lo que hizo Allan y sus amigos durante tanto tiempo, y que las expulsiones no valiesen la pena, puede que lo vuelvan a hacer, así que no queda de otra más que expulsarlo definitivamente de este colegio. Pero como plan b, decidí tomar una carta en el asunto, y levante una denuncia contra la secretaria de educación pública estadounidense, para que no vuelvan a ser atendidos en otro colegio nunca más.

Linc, al escuchar eso sintió como se regocijaba en su propia satisfacción, al igual que sus aliados, pero con el orangután de Franklin, sentía como su instinto decía asesinalo asesinalo, que la próxima ves que lo veria, suplicaría como los llorones que son, pero se equivocaba, se enfrentaba a una verdadera reencarnación del satanismo, que pondría en peligro su vida. Pero pronto obtendría el fin de la existencia de Lincoln loud el chico roedor, ahora el, su primo, y sus carnales, estarían sometidos a unas largas horas de spanking para ser unos buenos muchachos mientras Lincoln, jojojo, tendría muchos planes hoy con Lynn.

 **Continuara…**

 **Agradecimientos a:  
**

 **Wattpad: Mombrex, sofiagrkawaiyt, Anmago20, Blastpad, RCurrent, Luckytrcickster, JessicaCristalPerezG, user04512309, LoudAndriew y AtlasHuape.**

 **FFNet: a6spike, rpsa22, LoudAndriwKike, Profesor Franco M Romano, Scootaloo34, y Insani D-One Six.**

 **Respuestas:**

 **Insani D-One Six: Hubiese sido genial haber visto esa historia, si quieres aun puedes hacerla.**


	25. 24: Donde mas duele

**Lincoln y Lucy: Los siguientes en la linea de sucesores de L**

 **Capitulo 24:**

 **Donde mas duele**

Royal Woods era una ciudad bastante tranquila, pero por una parte, en una casa se podia olerse a un mal presentimiento y miedo que se esparcia.

Que era?

Ya se era Lincoln y Lucy con su pandilla de rufianes/novios, que aprovechaban la tranquilidad porque todos fueron de visita a la tia Ruth y les prohibieron a Lincoln y Lynn el viaje familiar.

Hicieron toda clase de actividades pasandose del margen, Lincoln gozaba de haber visto a sus 2 abusivos mostrando los llorones chupapollas que son, Matt y B tenian un trio con Lucy en el cuarto de Lincoln, pero Mello, se encontraba muy pensativo, por lo que dijo Matt de que sus mas profundos y humillantes secretos, les faltaba algo mas en su batalla de la luz contra la oscuridad, debian tener otro punto debil, ¿pero cual?

¿Que caigan an las Provocaciones?

Decirle sus verdades a Allan y Amber ya era muy desgastado, ¿que otra cosa les hacia explotar de la furia aparte de que se vean aplastados por unos simples insectos?

¡Eureka!

Una sonrisa un tanto espeluznante se le dibujo en su rostro:

Meter a sus padres o familiares en su guerra peor que la de la Triple alianza, perderian sus estribos, pero para que dentro de unos años buscaran vengarse y cuando se vieran cara a cara, colisionando hasta la ultima gota de Sangre, no mas cabarian sus tumbas, mientras mas los hacia estallar de la ira volcanica, les daba mas poder, les hacia sentir como los emperadores de la montaña, probando que abusando de los mas chiquitos y debiles, no es mas que una herramienta para alcanzar su proposito desde que tenian 15.

Perder sus casas, les daria mas rabia de la cual alimentarse,

-Oye Lincoln, chicos vengan abajo. - ordeno el rubio y sus novios bajaron vestidos.

-¿Que hay de nuevo?

-Oh nada, solo pensaba en otro punto debil que Allan y Amber pueden tener. Aprovechando que nos las agarramos con ellos porque no contraatacan o estan muy debiles, ya es muy desgastado. Por lo que se me ocurrio, de secuestrar a sus padres e incendiar los lugares que aprecian dejandolos morir a ellos, y ellos son culpados de algo que no, y nosotros de algo que si.

Lucy puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - Como organizaremos el plan?

-Asi sera tu, Matt y B conseguiran muchos fuegos pirotecnicos de Japon de contrabando en los Estados Unidos como puedan, les daran de Knock Out a los Garcia para que no sepan que los mato , conseguiran en el auto servicio gasolina para que sus probabilidades de salvacion sean 0, una vez en la noche incendiaran todo, con los fuegos pirotecnicos, sera un espectaculo para recordar, tambien causara una explosion que mandara a esa abusiva con aires de altura a salir del otro lado, su rostro se quemara un poco, quedara medio deforme, al mismo tiempo, yo y Lincoln secuestraremos a los papas de ese rarito, sus manos derechas, y a su hermano, no Enrico el nerd, si no Jeffrey, Joel 2.0, para cuando el estadio este vacio, dudando que Lynn se mostrara debil por bajar la guardia, para estar seguros mucho antes del secuestro perfecto, aparte de conseguir pirotecnia ilegal conseguiremos unas pilas llamadas pilas de polimero de litio, consiguen descargar toda su energia en cuestion de segundos cuando entra con cosas peligrosas en su contacto o son aplastadas, le dara mayor impacto a la explosion dejando muy deformes a Allan y a sus gorilas, pondremos un resto de pirotecnia y demas material haciendo que la policia crea que fueron ellos, por los historiales de ellos en el cole dudo que los envien muy lejos asi mientras entrenan, nosotros organizaremos su funeral, tambien cuando secuestremos a Allan, sus papas y sus amigos, anestesiaremos al veterinario, secuestraremos a Charles, y nos divertiremos mucho con el.

\- Bien . - dijo Lincoln. - Hora de poner manos a la obra.

\- ¡SI! - gritaron.

Y salieron a conseguir lo que necesitaban para hacerles daño en donde mas le duelen.

Continuara...

 **Despues de mucho tiempo esta fanfic renace desde las sombras, ojala Montana, que para en un futuro me desbloquees de fanfiction net, no llenare al remake de Saint simpsons con los detalles faltantes en los reviews, tan solo dire insultos a los antagonistas mas odiados (Pondre los insultos de Dross por que no sabes como las odio).**

 **Por cierto lo de la Triple Alianza, lo use como referencia porque es una de las guerras mas sangrientas e infames de Latinoamerica.**

 **Saludos en Wattpad: edgarlogista, enzosan, etoelbuho y Adel T Drago**


	26. 25: El plan maestro

**Lincoln y Lucy: Los siguientes en la linea de los sucesores de L**

 **Capitulo 25:**

 **El plan maestro**

(Near Theme A, OST de Death Note)

Nuestros Avengers salieron afuera a cumplir su cometido solo necesitaban acordar el horario en que dichas muertes ocurririan.

Primero que nada Lucy, Matt y B fueron a un local que vendia articulos de contrabando, lo que buscaban eran letales y peligrosos pirotecnicos japones, por suerte el tenia uno a precios muy baratos, los pusieron en una mochila que llevaba Matt y fueron al parque a comer unos helados para esperar a la noche en el que Reinaria, la anarquia y el caos, como la Argentina tras la batalla de Cepeda en 1820.

Con Mello y Lincoln fueron a por lo mismo que sus 3 colegas solo que sumado a pirotecnia prohibida que se consiguen facilmente por mercados "ambulantes", fueron a la ferreteria a conseguir baterias, pero no esas del control remoto, si no unas de polimero, unas letales y peligrosas que descargan su energia interna en unos segundos cuando es aplastada o entra en contacto con objetos peligrosos.

Tras "sus compras" fueron a la hamburguesa del eructo a comer y esperar hasta que anocheciese, aunque aprovechando el tiempo, fueron a casa, buscaron el trofeo de Lynn, lo sacaron de la vitrina y le empezaron a disparar y luego quemarlo, reian sin parar, mientras lo grababan, en los archivos Mello guardo el video como "Hermano destruye juguete de su hermana".

Esperaron hasta la noche, fueron a la casa de Allan en donde realizarian su cometido, desmayaron a los papas de Allan y Joel, entrando a la casa aprovechando que ese abusivo fue con sus amigos y su primo a pelear contra mas debiles y los maleantes mas fuertes a robarles su dinero, y quien sabe que cosas, golpeandolos con sartenes, llevaron sus cuerpos al auto del pelirrojo, faltaban los papas de Amber Garcia, ella, y finalmente Allan, Jeffrey, Joel, los colegas de estos y los papas De los antes mencionados.

Matt, Beyond y Lucy fueron al club campestre a perfeccionar todo: mientras los papas de Amber estaban distraidos, los desmayaron con cloroformo, y como sorpresa extra, tenia hermanos y los desmayaron tambien con las gotas de cloroformo que les quedaban. Ahora irian por Amber Garcia, ella fue al centro comercial con sus amigas, salieron y fueron a sus casas, de un callejon, Los tres salieron y las adurmecieron poniendo ropa con cloroformo y las llevaron al auto de Matt poniendolos en el cajon.

Mello y Lincoln fueron a por el abusivo y sus amigos, el otro primo y Joel, los encontraron en un callejon practicando punteria, con una pistola que Joseph le quito a su papa, con todo lo que encontraba ahi, lo que mas les daba ganas de acribillarlos era que tomaron a un pajaro muerto con la intencion de dispararles.

Cuando iban a dispararle todo Mello, vistiendose encapuchado para que no lo vieran, asi como Lincoln, quito al pajaro corriendo como Flash para no ser detectado.

Distraidos y con la guardia bajada los noquearon con sartenes para herbir, se los llevaron al auto.

Fueron por sus papas y los knockearon de la misma manera que con sus retoños y los pusieron en el auto.

Lo ultimo que faltaba era Charles, la querida mascota de Lana, lagrimas caerian en el suelo.

(Broken Karten, OST de Ralph el demoledor)

Lucy, Matt y Beyond esperaron en el estadio el cual estaba clausurado para la final, dia en el que lo de la mala suerte llegaria a su fin y veria a Lynn suplicar en el suelo, pero ese dia nunca llego. (Ademas de poner los materiales peligrosos para el evento que haria a Royal woods mojarse de los pantalones)

Al ir al veterinario, Mello desmayo con cloroformo al veterinario, y se llevaron a Charles directo adentro del estadio, adentro del estadio el cual estaba vacio sin luz, perfecto.

Pusieron a Charles en el piso mientras Lucy grababa tan enfermo y psicopata acto.

Mientras Matt y B, tomaban botellas de vino disfrutando ese momento.

Si que son monstruos.

Lincoln le dio una cachetada en la cabeza, Mello se quito el pantalon asi como Lincoln tambien viendo un pedazo de una mujer desnuda asiendo que se les levantase el miembro y luego Lincoln puso su pene en la boca de Charles asi como Mello en el recto asiendo que ese can se llenase de semen.

Sus 3 ayudantes se reian del martirio que Charles sufria.

Ahora el golpe de gracia.

Mello saco una motosierra y Lincoln una hacha acribillandolo desmembrandolo su sangre y semen de los muchachos exparsiendose por doquier, matandolo y siendo violado antes para no sentir dolor.

Los 3 sonreian de oreja a oreja, sin pena alguna, como reaccionaria Lana al saber eso? Bueno no querian arruinar su sorpresa, pero si, eran anti cristos.

(Finaliza Broken Karten)

Para lo que vinieron, trajeron los cuerpos de sus rehenes, los papas de sus matones los dejaron en el palco del estadio, ya que la bronca era con ellos.

Les harian daño donde mas les duele para verlos caer.

(Faint de Linkin Park)

Sacaron los cuerpos de esos disque "bullies", se pusieron mascaras negras sin agujeros para que no supieran, los despertaron de un fierrazo en la cabeza, y ahi el martirio comenzo:

Les dieron con los fierros en todo su cuerpo, en los ojos, cachetes, la panza, entrepierna, boca sacandole dientes y la cabeza dejandoles chichones, con unos cutters les hicieron cortes no en todo el cuerpo, bueno en las costillas, en la frente (raspones), finalizaron todo lanzandolos a las barandas del estadio dejandolos de nuevo inconscientes, Aun que no tan cerca queria verlos siendo llevados por la poli por famicidio, salieron corriendo mientras Matt prendio un cigarro y lo tiro cerca de las escaleras en la cual estaban los pirotecnicos y las baterias de polimero, en los asientos para el partido, se prendio un hilo luego al salir hubo adentro una explosion de colores, por los pirotecnicos, Nuestro grupo comio unos chocolates, mientras veian con deleite a los cobardes terminando siendo carne, luego el fuego hizo tacto las baterias que consiguio Mello causando una gran explosion haciendo que los papas de esos "superiores" murieran, incluso Jeffrey, y esos otros salieran saltando por la explosion dejandolos medio quemados.

Esa explosion fue tan grande que llamo la atencion de todos. Mientras que Mello y su banda, hacian como si nada pero por dentro se reian.

He iban a una colina del parque a disfrutar de la ultima funcion: Allan, Amber y sus colegas fueron arrestados, y los vieron llorar por acusarlos de homicidio a sus padres, pero por lo que hicieron en el cole, consideraron que estos eran un peligro asi que fueron deportados de los Estados Unidos, Allan y su primo a Rusia, los amigos de este a Japon, mientras que Amber a Italia y sus amigas en los Emiratos Arabes.

(Bad to the Bone, George Thorogood, OST de las peliculas de Terminator)

Arriba el grupo de "intentos de terroristas" se encontraban riendo sin compasion, disfrutandolo, eran unos maniacos.

-Awww miralos no contraatacaron. - dijo Lincoln.

-Si que gallinas tristes. - dijo Lucy con superioridad y burla.

Sin saberlo Lincoln con su celu grababa eso.

-No son mas que una astilla en el dedo, pero con lo que logramos, son unos eslavones perdidos para alcanzar nuestra meta, LLEGAR A LA CIMA! JAJAJAJA.

Todos se rieron.

Sin saber de alguien que grababa con su telefono todo.

Clyde McBride.

El amigo de Lincoln.

Y fue con la poli a rectificar todo.

Sabiendo el costo.

Sabiendo lo que Lincoln llego a rebajarse.

Lincoln y sus "amantes" tendrian que idear un plan para escapar.

 **Continuara…**

 **Finalmente volvi a actualizar este fic.**

 **Saludos en FFNet: alandavidobandovargas, WOKELAND.**

 **Wattpad: Felipe A. Shilage, BigDaddyLoud2509, vortex2gamers, Sombra1839, soldado28, ShannonMartin0, moonthekiller, VoidFire, eltioRob, garden7876, OscarLox,DDRRnya, gaston134 LexxLaud, S3V3NBOY, Luis8q9, VivientPlus, JulioCsarHernndezQui, yudayli, adrianaux, ivancontreras123, Invictangel16, Supaidaman2004, AveDeHermes, stevenfanfic19, 6Gz32, gbri2075el, monokumaaoi777, vectorsigma-z, putochoche.**

 **Seguro se sienten asqueados por poner zoofilia y esta clase de cosas, pero cuando se trata de crear un fic sobre criminales que tienen a su lado, la ONU, llega un momento en el que tendran que ponerse edgys. Aunque en parte me baso de las obras retorcidas (Intentos baratos de 50 sombras de Gray) de El Legendario (Unlouds, Omnitron), me baso de la historia que mencione en la advertencia, El enemigo de las sombras, y como decia ese fic y como describia a Django/El enemigo de las sombras: Un villano que ataca todo lo que quieres para destruirte, los peores actos maleficos que rebasan los limites de un villano, asi son: estudian sus presas, cometen bajezas, son una amenaza mortal que con tan solo las ganas de una persona por verlos sufrir un martirio, se alimentan del odio y de la adrenalina de sus oponentes.**

 **Visiten mi pagina de Deviantart: marina1259, subo dibujos random y de fanfics, aunque ahora nadie les da fav :(**


	27. 26: Huyendo de Royal Woods

**Lincoln y Lucy: Los siguientes en la linea de los sucesores de L**

 **Capitulo 26:**

 **Huyendo de Royal Woods**

 _1er flashback:_

 _Tras que Lincoln y su banda hicieran volar el estadio, en donde se llevaria a cabo la final, dia en el que la vida de Lincoln seria como antes, pero por varios "inconvenientes", ni muerto lo iban a dejar en paz, decidieron prender en llamas ese lugar que Lynn atesoraba tanto burlando y aplastando como insectos a sus rivales, Clyde, el amigo de Lincoln, quien no lo ayudo a escapar, grabo todo y comenzaba a tener sospechas de que el hizo eso, desde hace dias estaba raro y eso le hacia sentir una sensacion bastante rara, sumado a como el tanto como Lucy, humillo a sus abusadores, Allan y Amber, Chandler era en otro plano, estos parecian estar un paso mas que ellos, y como casi todos les creian en sus mentiras y sumado cuando ocurrio lo de la mala suerte, discutir con sus padres era una perdida de tiempo, pero luego se hicieron rebeldes, pero eran mas listos que sus bullies o al menos ellos pensaban, los provocaban, era su "estilo" ceder y perder el control, mentian igual que ellos, sabian cada uno de sus disgustos, "ases bajo la manga" y los usaban en su contra, grabo todo, y decidio delatarlo con la policia, en un principio no lo quiso hacer asi como le dijo Lincoln que no lo delatara con la poli, pero como ahora no escuchaba razones y era mas imposible dialogar con Allan Franklin, decidio hacerlo porque Lincoln se lo busco y tenia que recuperar a su amigo lo antes posible._

 _Fin del flashback_

 _2do flashback:_

 _En la residencia de tia Ruth…_

 _La familia Loud estaba comiendo con la hermana obesa de Rita en la mesa, Lynn padre prendio la tele, estaban dando la transmision de una de las peliculas que Ruth veia, pero fue interrumpida la exhibicion del contenido por una noticia, una noticia que dejaria perplejo a mas de uno en especial a Lynn._

 _Quemaron el estadio de Royal Woods, en donde se llevaria a cabo el ultimo partido, no tenian pistas de quien fue, pero habian unos rehenes ahi dentro que sufrieron la peor de sus golpizas, unos rehenes los cuales estaban bajo su "ala", Allan Franklin, sus dos primos,Amber Garcia y sus amigas, y según los registros de la poli, decian que fueron ellos, si antes no habian pistas pues por la sangre en sus cuerpos eran ellos, no lo decian por Lincoln y sus secuaces que les mintieron, las pruebas de ADN arrojaban otros resultados._

 _Tambien, se supo que un perro lo golpearon hasta asesinarlo, sumado a que lo violaron._

 _Esto dejo en shock a la familia Loud que mientras comian que algunos escupieron mientras que otros se ahogaron, Lana, rompio en llanto como un rociador de patios vomitando tambien, ¿Que clase de enfermo mental violaria y machacaria a Charles? pero Lynn rompio en llanto como la cobarde que es y siguio asi hasta que todos fueron a dormir._

 _Aun que Luego tras llorar y con los ojos hinchados, fue afuera, y empezo a hacer un berrinche, llorar y gritar, pateando y golpeando el suelo y con unas ganas de asesinar al quien le hizo eso al santuario. No sabe quien fue pero… Por primera vez… Sintio… No solo querer golpear a alguien responsable de su infelizidad (Bueno culpa a todos y todo por sus miserias actuales), queria dejarlo sin patas o brazos escuchando sus gritos de dolor._

 _Fin del 2do flashback_

(Silent Sparrow, OST de Grandes Heroes 6)

En la casa Loud, nuestros vengadores se levantaron muy contentos recordando el show de fierrazos que le dieron a esos intentos de padres y se llevaran a los "culpables" de esos bullies a quien sabe donde, ellos serian ahora el menor de sus problemas, aunque gracias a su ira estaban muy cerca de volverse los sucesores de L.

-Vaya chicos, ese espectaculo de ayer fue lo mas impresionante. - dijo Lincoln.

-Cierto. Descuido y autoritaristas terminaron por criar unas personas del mismo demonio. - dijo Lucy.

-Y como dice el proverbio, "no es quien la hace, si no el quien la paga". - bromeo Mello en ese dicho.

Todo era risas hasta que Matt tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Chicos… - dijo el pelirrojo de las antiparras.

-Si? - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Tenemos que empacar. - dijo Matt.

-Porque? - preguntaron todos.

-Lo que oyeron, debemos empacar e irnos a Los Angeles. - subio arriba. - tengo una mala sensacion por la espina siento que alguien pudo haber sabido de lo que hicimos ayer y fue con la policia a delatar y abrir una investigacion.

Todos quedaron en shock por lo que dijo Matt.

Pero…

¿Quien lo haria?

-¿Y quien fue? - pregunto Mello.

\- Ese es el punto, no lo se, pero no perdamos tiempo tenemos que marcharnos, ya siento que terminaron la investigacion y que nos arrestaran.

-Y a donde iremos? - pregunto Lincoln.

\- A Los Angeles, conoceremos a los del FBI, que nos apoyaron en todo, y entrenaremos para vengarnos. - dijo Matt.

-Que bien. - dijo Lincoln.

-Pero antes de irnos, dejemos un regalito a esos hipocritas. - dijo Matt sonriendo con arrogancia.

-SIIIIII. - dijeron todos con esa misma sonrisa.

Beyond se hizo cortes en su brazo manchando las escaleras con sangre, Matt se orino en el piso, y con un cuchillo hizo un rayon en la pared, Mello, se hizo caca en la cocina, Lincoln, fue al cuarto de sus hermanas o "hermaenemigas" a hacerle graffitis con malas palabras y penes, Lucy fue al cuarto de Lynn a destrozarle la cama y razgar las paredes.

En ese momento se escucho alguien tocando el timbre, Mello paso a abrir la puerta, los demas podian sentir que era una persona que vino a frustrar su maquiavelico plan, abrio la puerta y eran dos oficiales de policias, uno varon y una mujer.

\- Hola O-Oficiales, en que podemos a-ayudar -pregunto Mello Temeroso.

-Hola vinimos a contarles de lo ocurrido ayer de la explosion en el estadio de Baseball y lo del club campestre, pues una persona nos dice que fueron ustedes. - dijo el oficial.

-Que? Quien fue?! - pregunto el rubio de ojos azules.

-La persona quien nos dijo prefiere mantenerse anonima, ustedes encambio vendran con nosotros. - la oficial saco unas cadenas para ponerselos en las muñecas de Mihael, el oficial se iba a acercar a sus colegas pero Matt saco una pistola disparandola en su tobillo derecho y al oficial en el hombro haciendo que Mello se liberase.

-Hay que huir de aquí! - exclamo el chico de las antiparras mientras sus demas amigos huian.

\- No… no huyan. - dijo el oficial adolorido sacando su pistola haciendo que la bala impactara en el antebrazo derecho de Mello.

-Agh… - dijo Mello adolorido mientras su brazo sangraba.

-¡MELLO! - gritaron.

-No se preocupen, estoy bien. - se volteo a ver el oficial caminando apunto de meterle "una mano encima" pero Mello saco la pistola y la bala que salio de ahi le impacto en el ojo,cayendo en el suelo apunto de morir, dandole mas ventaja a Mello y su pandilla, de escapar, Mello subio a su motocicleta de color roja, Lincoln se subio por detras agarrandose de la espalda del rubio, mientras Matt, Beyond y Lucy subieron al auto rojo de Matt arrancando y escapando de ese lugar la oficial venia caminando adolorida con su tobillo sangrando, pero nada le impedia llevar rufianes ante la justicia pero vino muy tarde.

(Finaliza Silent Sparrow)

Se sento en un arbol, saco un celular y llamo a todo el cuerpo de policias.

-Hola? Si? ¿Cuerpo de policias? Envien unas patrullas, asesinaron a mi compañero y no los logre capturar. Como? Claro. - corto la llamada, escucho a unas ambulancias llegar para curarle el tobillo. - Ahora veran malditos piromaniacos, pagaran… pagaran… - dijo la mujer antes de quedar inconsciente lo ultimo que pudo escuchar eran los paramedicos llevandola al vehiculo a curarle la rodilla.

 **Continuara…**

 **Otra vez perdon si no actualize, es que estuve muy ocupado, el cole, subir fanarts (Los borre y los republique muchas veces porque nadie les dava fav Si,, otras cosas que no mencionare, necesitaba inspiracion).**

 **Pero como ya llegan las fiestas debo decirles que esta historia queda en hiatus hasta el 7 de enero.**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Wattpad: zarcortgame4, EspadaBill, andelzla, the_king08, Masshell, MathiasCamposanoTorr, eltioRob95, Aoejandro, mauriloud721, Lance1889,Alex45_20, SouthParkFan2019, barguaro, develtristan, AlbertoCabo, poppet321, bordonezs, BelfegorDiaz7, DavidsonMedina, hshsts, GengarWizard762, Corvonsensei, JuanitoSama, Andelzla, MarianoTejerino, JonasReneMendezRamos, vida286, mauriloud271, camioscar2, YonyOlvera, Luisito AventureroFre, 246dylanproes, Benjamin4968, GGMGJM y extremeshadow12345.**

 **Fanfiction Net: merrypau15, GokuSannin9000, khangdoa996, Robconmen, gbet, LouieKaboom, TrimusicaDrag00n90, grandavidalcala1, alandavidobandovargas, crimson arsenal, Rider09, jrflxat621, sanspapyrustheskeleton, joawheeler, DARKPHANTOM13, Dark-Mask-Uzumaki, JohanPhantom , 3ldr4g0nk1m3r4, y thegrimmangel**


End file.
